La leyenda de Ichigo
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Ichigo, un semidios que busca convertirse en un verdadero héroe, junto con su fiel caballo alado Zangetsu y un sátiro de pelaje azul llamado Grimmjow como entrenador. Pero Aizen, dios de los muertos, tiene sus propios planes para dominar el cosmos. Y Ulquiorra? Pues, definitivamente no es la "dama en peligro", puede cuidarse bien el solito, muchas gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda de Ichigo.**

Bleach/Hércules crossover. Ichigo, un semidios que busca convertirse en un verdadero héroe, junto con su fiel caballo alado Zangetsu y un sátiro de pelaje azul llamado Grimmjow como entrenador. Pero Aizen, dios de los muertos, tiene sus propios planes para dominar el cosmos. Y Ulquiorra? Pues, definitivamente no es la "dama en peligro", puede cuidarse bien el solito, muchas gracias. Yaoi.

Bien, heme aquí con un nuevo fic. Este fic nació gracias a que leí una versión de Hercules con los personajes de The Avengers, gracias a ese fic recordé lo mucho que me había gustado esa película cuando era una niña. Y como no e visto ninguna versión de esto aquí en la sección Bleach, en español, aquí esta la mía, de paso aprovecho para poner en uso mis habilidades de escritura ya que hacia un buen rato que no había escrito nada por estar de vaga, y me pondré en forma para terminar mis otros dos relatos. Este será un fic corto, no creo que de mas de seis o siete capis, así que terminare pronto.

Aquí estoy dejando un prologo, es cortito, pero se recibo comentarios positivos, puede que la otra semana este el capi siguiente. Sea como sea, disfruten la lectura.

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Hércules es propiedad de Disney.** Ya dicho esto, no pueden demandarme ja!

ººººº

_Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana de la antigua Grecia hubo una época dorada de dioses y héroes extraordinarios, y el más grande y fuerte de ellos fue el poderoso Ichigo. ¿Pero que es lo que hace a un héroe verdadero? Ah, es así como nuestra historia comien-_

-¿Pueden creer a este tipo?- Matsumoto, una de las cinco Musas soltó una gran suspiro molesta.-Hace que la historia suene como una tragedia griega.

-Cierto. Pónganle algo de animo, ¡A todos les gustan las historias animadas!-exclamo Nelliel alzando sus brazos al aire con una sonrisa infantil.

-En realidad, creo que seria mejor si nosotras siguiéramos desde aquí, es nuestro trabajo después de todo.- la firme voz de Rukia se impuso a la de sus demás hermanas, quienes al escuchar estas palabras, sintieron la emoción recorrer sus cuerpos, hacia tiempo que no contaban una buena historia.

_Pues bien, empiecen entonces._

Dando un par de risas feliz, las cinco Musas se levantaron.

-Nosotras somos las Musas.-comenzó Rukia, la líder del grupo de diosas.-Diosas de las artes, que proclaman a los héroes.

-Héroes como el gran Ichigo.- Orihime, de un largo cabello anaranjado, movió sus manos, empezando a dibujar formas en el espacio, de acuerdo a lo que sus hermanas iban relatando.

-Nuestra historia en realidad empieza mucho antes de Ichigo, muchos eones atrás. Cuando el mundo era nuevo y el planeta tierra estaba a su propia suerte.- relato Nelliel mientras dibujos de una tierra primitiva se formaban. De la nada cinco grandes figuras monstruosas caminan, arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso.

-Gigantes monstruos llamados Menos rondaban la tierra, y fue un lugar espantoso.-la seria voz de Hallibel continuo, observando a las figuras.-Era un desastre a donde sea que se mirara, y huracanes, terremotos y volcanes reinaban por doquier.

-Y entonces, Isshin apareció y lanzando sus rayos...- ahora exclamo Matsumoto mientras, de entre nubes doradas, la imponente figura de un hombre aparecía, lanzando rayos a los pies de la criaturas. La tierra se derrumbo y los Menos cayeron en un agujero.-Encerró a los Menos en una jaula en lo profundo de la tierra, atrapándolos para siempre. Isshin impuso su voluntad en el mundo, y finalmente, la vida en el Olimpo fue tranquila.

-Entonces, Isshin y Masaki dieron luz a un hijo, Ichigo…- Rukia sonrío, y una nube blanca lo cubrió todo.

ººººº


	2. Chapter 2

**La leyenda de Ichigo.**

Bleach/Hércules crossover. Ichigo, un semidios que busca convertirse en un verdadero héroe, junto con su fiel caballo alado Zangetsu y un sátiro de pelaje azul llamado Grimmjow como entrenador. Pero Aizen, dios de los muertos, tiene sus propios planes para dominar el cosmos. Y Ulquiorra? Pues, definitivamente no es la "dama en peligro", puede cuidarse bien el solito, muchas gracias. Yaoi.

Wenas, bienvenidos a la segunda entrega de este fic. Vieron que en esta ocasión no me tarde tanto en actualizar, ya prácticamente tengo escrita la mitad de la historia, para la otra semana terminare de escribirlo, y luego terminare con el ultimo capitulo de mi otro fic en la sección Avengers y finalmente allí me pondré a escribir el final de Resurrecion; tengo que aprovechar ahora porque este año tendré mucho trabajo estudiando, tengo un montón de exámenes de otras materias allí postergados y ya la cuota de la universidad se fue a las nubes –o-Uu de escribir fanfics seguramente are oneshots para no volver a repetir esto de atrasarme con los capis, pero quien sabe…

Pero bien, aquí estamos ya, esperando por el capi XD no los distraigo mas. Nos vemos.

(PS: Oooops, olvide poner cual era la pareja principal, lo siento. Este fic es IchixUlqui, porque ellos son mi OTP de Bleach, y nada va a cambiar eso XDDD)

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Hércules es propiedad de Disney. **Porque si fueran míos, ufff no quieren ni imaginarlo XD

ººººº

En la lejanía de un gran campo verde, con algunas pequeñas casas de humildes granjeros, se alzaba, imponente, el gran monte Olimpo, y en su cima, cubierto por nubes blancas, estaba el hogar de los dioses.

Si bien cada dios tenía su propio palacio en donde residir, en distintas nubes, hoy era una ocasión muy especial para todos. Isshin, el dios supremo del rayo, y su esposa Masaki, celebraban el milagro del nacimiento de su hijo Ichigo. Tal acontecimiento no sucede muy seguido entre los dioses, fue por esto que todas las deidades habían sido invitadas al palacio para festejar y dar sus bendiciones.

Risas y murmullos de charlas ocupaban el gran salón brillante, con los dioses brindando alegremente, y de entre estos ruidos, la risa de un bebe se podía oír si se prestaba atención. Masaki, la bella diosa del hogar y la maternidad sonreía dulcemente a su pequeño en brazos, un bello bebe de brillante cabello naranja y grandes ojos castaños. El niño reía, y con agilidad, tomo la tiara de la cabeza de su madre.

-Oh Ichigo, tranquilo.-suavemente tomo su tiara para ponerla de vuelta en su lugar, mientras su hijo volvía su atención a uno de los mechones castaños. Del suelo de nubes surgió un cuna, y la diosa deposito al niño en la mullida cama.

Ichigo soltaba risas de pura felicidad, hasta que volvió sus ojos a la enorme figura de su progenitor, el rey de los dioses Isshin.

-Owwwww mi pequeño Ichigooo, es tan adorable ¡con sus mejillas redondas y rosadas!-Isshin, aun cuando fuera el mas poderoso de los dioses, tenia un carácter peculiar. Riendo como tonto, se puso a hacer gestos graciosos.-Hola, soy tu papi, ¡agugugu gagagaaaa!

Masaki contuvo su risa, su esposo podía ser tan infantil a veces.

Isshin sacudió un dedo frente a la cara del bebe. Curioso, Ichigo tomo el dedo. Aunque fuera un recién nacido, siendo un dios, eso le confería una fuerza sobrehumana, fue así como el fácilmente pudo levantar a su padre en el aire solo con sus manitas. Isshin solo soltó una carcajada.-¡Jajajaja como era de esperarse! ¡Fuerte como su padre!

-Esto, perdón, voy pasando, con permiso.-una figura voladora se movía entre la multitud de deidades, hasta que llego a donde estaba la feliz familia.

-Hanataro, que gusto.-exclamo Masaki. El dios de las sandalias aladas dio una torpe reverencia, para entregarle un ramo de flores.-Oh, son hermosas.

-No es nada jejeje, Shunsui me ayudo a armarlo. Ya sabe como es el.-se rasco la nuca emocionado. Dejando a la diosa admirar las flores por un rato mas, Hanataro se volvió hacia Isshin.-Felicidades. Que gran fiesta tiene aquí. La ultima vez que sentí tanto amor fue cuando Yumichika se descubrió a si mismo.

Al otro lado del salón, el vanidoso dios se admiraba en el espejo.

Distraídos en la conversación, el pequeño pelirrojo tomo uno de los rayos que Isshin siempre cargaba en su toga. Masaki fue quien llamo la atención de su esposo.

-Isshin, ten cuidado, se podría lastimar con tus rayos.

-Ah, tranquila, no pasara nada, deja que el niño se divierta.

Dando balbuceos, Ichigo seguramente pensó que seria una buena idea descubrir a que sabe un rayo. Apenas se lo llevo a la boca, una descarga eléctrica exploto en su cuerpo, dejándole atontado y molesto, su pelo erizándose aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Enojado, el bebe lanzo el rayo lejos de si, el haz de luz reboto por toda la sala, asustando a algunos dioses que se agacharon para evitar una descarga. SoiFon, diosa guerrera, notando el rayo ir en su curso, lo golpeo con su espada, mandándolo a estrellarse en una de las columnas. Como casi todo allí estaba compuesto por nubes, la columna se restauro instantáneamente.

Nadie dio mucha importancia al incidente, eran dioses, cosas más raras ya habían ocurrido por allí.

-¡Jaja, atención todos!-la imponente voz de Isshin retumbo en el salón.-¡En nombre de mi pequeño hijo, la luz de mis ojos, les agradezco a todos por sus magníficos regalos!- En una nube mas alta se podían ver la gran pila de regalos, mayormente consistiendo en juguetes apropiados para niños.

-¿Y que hay de nuestro regalo cariño?-Masaki sonriendo viendo a su esposo quedarse de piedra por un momento. No era ninguna sorpresa para ella que lo hubiera olvidado, pero estaba bien, sabia que su esposo enmendaría su descuido.

-Ah si, nuestro regalo… déjame ver… ¡Aha!- Isshin miro un poco nervioso alrededor hasta que una idea apareció en su cabeza. Tomando nubes de aquí y por allá, empezó a crear una forma en sus manos. –Con algo de cirro… y un poco de minoestrato… y por ultimo, una pizca de cumulo… Y WOOOLA!

Ante los sorprendidos ojos del bebe puso lo que parecía ser la forma de un pequeño caballo. Ichigo quiso investigar de cerca la creación de su padre, pero al tocar la cabeza, la nube se esfumo, dejando ver a un pequeño caballito negro de grandes ojos azules, melena ondeada y un par de alitas en la espalda.

-Su nombre es Zangetsu, y es todo tuyo, mi hijo.-declaro Isshin.

El caballo observo el mundo al que había sido traído, encontrándose con el bebe. Intento olerlo, pero termino cayendo de las manos de su creador. Por suerte, sus alas decidieron ponerse en acción en el momento y lo levantaron en el aire. El niño estaba fascinado con la criatura, rápidamente tomo su cabeza, golpeando sus nucas, quizás fuera una especie de pacto, porque al momento el caballo río y lamió la cara del pelirrojo, ambos abrazándose con fuerza. A la tierna vista, un coro de "Waaaa!" lleno el lugar.

Masaki no podía estar más feliz por el regalo.- Ten, cárgalo.-dijo, ofreciendo el niño a su padre. Isshin lo recibió con mirada nerviosa. No acostumbrado a cargar con cosas delicadas, temía lastimar al bebe por accidente. Pero Masaki le acaricio el brazo, en sus ojos diciendo "Todo esta bien, nunca lo lastimarías".

-Es… tan pequeño… y delicado.- El dios supremo sonrío como bobo, llevando a la criatura a su pecho. Ichigo balbuceo y pataleo feliz, tomando el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, llevándoselo a la boca, sus dientes empezaban a crecer y quería darles uso. Pero ya había tenido bastantes emociones para su primer día de vida; dando un gran bostezo cansado, cerró sus ojos para descansar.

Dejando al bebe nuevamente en su cuna, sus padres y el caballito alado le observaron tiernamente, el niño era como un rayo de luz en medio de un día nublado, dispuesto a dar luz y calor para quien lo necesitara.

-Mi pequeño, mi niño, mi Ichigo.-murmuro Isshin, dando un afectuoso beso en la mejilla del bebe. A quien le importaba si eso se veía cursi, un padre tiene derecho a mostrar el amor que siente por su hijo.

Lastima que el tierno momento fue interrumpido por una grave voz.

-Que conmovedor…

Todas las miradas buscaron la fuente de la voz. Allá, en la parte vacía y oscura de la sala, una figura negra en una tunica gris se alzaba. Acercándose sigilosamente, todos reconocieron el rostro de Aizen, el lúgubre dios de los muertos.

Un silencio tenso se hizo. Aizen no era muy popular entre los dioses del cielo, y esa sonrisa que gritaba "soy un sicópata" no era de gran agrado. –¿Esta es la forma de recibirme? Un funeral seria más animado que esto.

Haciendo su paso entre la multitud, los cuales se hacia a un lado con un ceño marcado en sus rostros, Aizen daba saludos y comentarios frívolos, solo para mantener a las apariencias. El único que si parecía genuinamente feliz de verlo era su hermano Isshin, que rápidamente fue a darle un apretado abrazo que le quito todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Aizen! ¡Que bueno que viniste! ¿Todo bien? ¿Como esta todo por allá en el inframundo?-pregunto luego de liberarlo de su abrazo de oso, pero dejando su mano en su hombro. El castaño hizo un gesto de repugnancia que Isshin ignoro.

-Bien, supongo, ya sabes como es bajo la tierra, frío, oscuro, lúgubre, todo lleno de, ¿a que no adivinarías?, de muertos! para variar.-contesto Aizen, quitándose la mano del hombro.-¡Ah! ¡Así que este es el pequeño sol!

Ichigo sonrío, notando al nuevo invitado. Aizen dio una sonría arrogante. De entre sus manos formo un chupete con forma de calavera y algunos pinchos sobresaliendo. –Aquí tienes, un chupete para que te claves los dientes.

Se lo acerco a la boca, pero Ichigo le pareció más divertido estrujar uno de los dedos del oscuro dios. A Aizen no le gusto mucho eso, porque aunque seas un dios, el que rompan los huesos duele, y mucho. Aguantándose las ganas de lanzar al niño por los aires, logro safar su magullado dedo, tratando de ignorar las risas que daba el maldito caballo volador. –Que bonito el mocoso…-murmuro entre gruñidos.

-Vamos Aizen, no estés molesto, ya sabes como son los bebes. ¡Ahora únete a la fiesta con todos!- Isshin intento aliviar el humor de sus hermano, pero Aizen hizo a un lado el brazo que intento poner en su hombro de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero a diferencia de todos ustedes que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta, yo tristemente si tengo un trabajo, que tú por cierto, amorosamente me encargaste por toda la eternidad. Así que, gracias, pero no, graciasss.-la última parte la dijo con un marcado sarcasmo, pero Isshin seguramente no lo captaría, así de dura era su cabeza.

-Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando, sabes que el estrés es malo para la salud, te puede matar.-exclamo el dios supremo, al los tres segundos dándose cuenta de su chiste involuntario.-¡Ajajajaja! ¡Entiendes, te puede matar!

El resto de los dioses, exceptuando a Aizen por obvias razones, rieron también. Continuando con su celebración. Aizen solo gruño mientras se retiraba.-Jaja si, eso quisiera. Pero tú en vez de mí.

_-Ahora, si hay un dios con el que nunca deberías meterte, ese es Aizen.-Rukia se cruzo de brazos con mirada seria._

_-Porque siempre tiene planes maléficos a la espera.-Orihime alzo un dedo índice, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.- El es el rey del inframundo, es perverso y cruel, no sabe lo que es la compasión y la misericordia. Y además, tenia un gran plan secreto con el que pensaba cambiar las cosas a su favor…_

Aizen montaba una barca que un esqueleto remaba. Navegando en un oscuro río compuesto de miles de almas humanas que gemían y pedían clemencia, el río Estigia. Algunas, con sus pocas fuerzas, intentaban subir a la pequeña barca, pidiéndole a Aizen que les diera otra oportunidad. El, con fastidio, las quemaba con sus llamas por osar tocarlo con sus putrefactas manos de humanos.

Cerberos, el perro gigante del inframundo, ladro y gruño por sus tres cabezas al ver la barca. Aizen ni se molesto en mirar mientras les lanzaba un pedazo de carne para comer. No era un gran fan de las mascotas, pero siempre viene bien tener un guardia que evite que los indeseables entraran a sus dominios.

Lentamente, la barca llego hasta un espeluznante castillo de piedra negra, el hogar de Aizen. Llegando hasta tierra, el dios bajo, y grito molesto los nombres de sus dos sirvientes, los cuales debían haber estado presentes para recibirle.

-¡Tousen!

Desde arriba de las escaleras de piedra, un demonio de pie oscura bajo apresuradamente, sabiendo muy bien que estaba en problemas.-¡Si, su bajeza!

-¡Gin!

-¡Si! ¡Si! Ahí voy su amada majestad.-un segundo demonio de pelo gris bajo, este no tan asustado como el primero; para este demonio todo era un chiste. Riendo maliciosamente, Gin lanzo una piedra a los pies de Tousen, causando que este cayera y rodara hasta el fondo. Lo malo fue que, mientras reía, termino tropezando con los escalones, el mismo rodando hasta el fondo con su compañero.

Aizen rodó los ojos, ¿en serio? ¿Que estaba pensando cuando hizo de estos dos sus sirvientes personales? Y ya no podía cambiarlos porque había rostizado a todos los demás demonios… oh bien…

-¡Tousen y Gin reportándose señor!-ambos demonios se pusieron de pie, dando un saludo.

-Lo que sea.-el castaño se masajeo las sienes.-Solo avísenme cuando lleguen las arpías.

Los dos demonios se miraron entre si un segundo, temerosos de la reacción que tendría su amo por lo que estaban a apunto de decir.-Eh… ellas ya están aquí…

-¡¿QUE?!-Aizen por fin estallo en llamas, literalmente. Generalmente era un hombre que tomaba todo con calma, pero miles de años lidiando con la estupidez que le rodeaba ya le habían colmado la paciencia.-¡¿LAS ARPIAS ESTAN AQUÍ Y NO ME LO DIJERON?!

Aterrados, Tousen y Gin se tiraron al suelo.-¡Los sentimos! ¡Somos escoria! ¡Somos gusanos!-con sus poderes demoniacos cambia forma, se redujeron hasta convertirse en feos y gordos gusanos que pedían clemencia.

-Ah, si, eso ya lo sabia.-retomando el control, Aizen se tranquilizo. No valía la pena perder el juicio por esos dos idiotas.-Solo recuérdenme que los mutile después de mi reunión.

Los demonios volvieron a mirarse lastimeramente, vengan a trabajar para Aizen, tendrán seguro medico, habían dicho en la propaganda, seria divertido... Maldito embaucadores.

En una sombría sala, tres mujeres estaban sentadas en círculo. Apache, de mirada fiera, sostenía unas tijeras negras y oxidadas, Mila-Rosa, robusta y orgullosa, tensaba un delicado hilo en el aire, y la tercera, Sun-Sun, de apariencia delicada, sostenía entre sus manos una esfera que mostraba la imagen de una mujer anciana, agonizando en su lecho.

-Sostén bien el hilo Mila-Rose.-murmuraba Apache.

-Si, ya se, es mi trabajo ¿no?-gruño la mujer de cabello ondulado.

-Solo te digo que lo sostengas bien, ya sabes lo que paso la otra vez.

-Eso fue porque tú te pusiste a criticar mí…

-¿Podríamos terminar aquí pronto? la gente se va a matar sola.-Sun-Sun suspiro.

-¡Bien!-gruño la más pequeña. Acercando las tijeras, las cerro de un golpe, cortando limpiamente el hilo. Un grito lastimero se escucho a lo lejos.

-Entrega en camino.- Mila-Rose exclamo. De techo bajo el alma de la mujer, pasando frente a Aizen, y bajando por las escaleras para reunirse con el resto en el río.

-Señoritas.-hablo el oscuro dios, dando una sonrisa galante. -Siento haberme retrasa-

-Lo sabemos.- exclamaron a la vez las tres mujeres.- Nosotras lo sabemos todo.

-Pasado.-Apache se cruzo de brazos.

-Presente.-Mila-Rose se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Y futuro.- Sun-Sun solo arqueo una ceja.

-Si, bien, es que tuve que asistir a una reunión de idiotas y el tiempo se me escapo de las man-

-Sabemos.- otra vez volvieron a hablar en coro.

-¡Si! ¡Yo se!... que saben.-Aizen estaba empezando a tener una jaqueca. Una de las cosas que mas odiaba, además de su hermano, era que le interrumpieran cuando estaba hablando.-A lo que venia.- Aizen camino hasta quedar delante de una enorme mesa circular, donde el mapa de todo el mundo estaba trazado, varias piezas con formas extrañas se dispersaban, y una, mas grande que las demás, era de Isshin, en lo alto del monte Olimpo, el castaño miro la pieza con resentimiento.-Mi hermano, Isshin, el señor todo-poderoso-con-la-cabeza-en-las-nubes, tubo un…

-Pequeño, bello, bobo bebe.-en coro, las arpías rieron.-Sabemos.

-¡YA SE QUE SABEN!-nuevamente estallo en llamas, ¿que era el día de hacer enojar a Aizen o que?. -Bien, bien, ya entendí lo que quieren decir. Lo que pregunto es…-moviendo sus dedos, una nueva pieza apareció, con la forma de una cuna con un bebe dentro, el pequeño Ichigo.- Si este mocoso va a ser un obstáculo para mis planes.

-Ah…- Mila-Rose estaba por contestar la pregunta cuando Apache le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Te crees que somos adivinas baratas que encuentras en las ferias o que?

-No podemos revelar el futuro. Va en contra de las reglas del destino.-Sun-Sun murmuro jugueteando con su esfera de cristal.

El castaño maldijo mentalmente. Si pudiera las habría prendido fuego con sus poderes, pero desgraciadamente eran intocables. Dando un suspiro, decidió que tenía que usar su arma secreta.

Entrecerrando los ojos y dando una sonrisa cautivadora, tomo una mano de cada mujer entre las suyas.-Por favor, mis bellas damas, se los suplico. Mi suerte esta en sus… hermosas… y delicadas… manos.-hincándose, dio un beso a cada mano en cada pausa. Las tres mujeres se sonrojaron por este gesto.

Mirándose entre ellas, se pusieron de acuerdo.-Oh, esta bien…-gruño Apache, fingiendo molestia. Las tres se pusieron en círculo, con la esfera de Sun-Sun flotando en el medio. La esfera empezó a brillar, mostrando diversas imágenes, mientras las arpías relataban el significado de ellas.

-En dieciocho años, ni mas ni menos, los plantes se alienaran a la perfección.- empezó Apache.

-Bien, hasta aquí bien.-se animo el dios.

-Esa será tu oportunidad de actuar. Libera a los Menos, que te seguirán sin protestar.-Mila-Rose continuo mientras la imagen de la jaula se destruía, mostrando a los Menos en libertad

-Aja. Muy bien.

-Entonces Isshin y su orgullo serán por fin vencidos, dejando el trono libre para ti como había sido prometido.-finaliza Sun-Sun, la imagen de Aizen en lo alto de todo el mundo, sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

-¡Si, finalmente seré el rey de los cielos!-llamas azules de felicidad bailaban por su cuerpo. Por fin cambiaria el mundo a su propio deseo.

-Pero hay una advertencia en esta profecía.- exclamaron las tres, cortando la euforia del castaño.-Si Ichigo a de pelear, sin duda tu reinado caerá.-la imagen de un joven dorado en un caballo alado se impuso ante la de Aizen, haciendo brillar toda la sala. Cuando el brillo se fue, Aizen estaba solo, exceptuando a sus dos demonios que estuvieron espiando por la puerta todo el tiempo.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO ES QUE…?! No, no, no… tranquilo, ya paso…-Aizen apretó y relajo sus puños. Está bien, no había ningún problema, regla numero uno del villano: nunca perder la compostura, es así como uno comete errores entupidos. Lo único que había que hacer era borrar al pequeño mocoso del mapa, así de simple.

Con paso calmado, bajo hasta el fondo de su castillo, con sus dos demonios siguiéndole los talones. Grandes puertas se abrieron y los tres ingresaron a una enorme habitación, donde enormes esqueletos hacían de columnas.

-Tousen, Gin, les tengo un acertijo.-dijo mientras se iban acercando a una columna de luz donde una poción flotaba solitaria.-¿Como se mata a un dios?

-Eh… pues…-Tousen se rasco la cabeza, sin idea de cómo contestar.

Gin solo río a su lado. Era una pregunta capciosa, cualquiera lo sabia.-No se puede matar a un dios, por algo son inmortales.

-Exacto.-apremio Aizen. Tomando el frasco, la agito suavemente.-No se pueden matar, es por eso que convertiremos al pequeño sol… en mortal.- si se miraba con atención, dentro de las pequeñas burbujas púrpuras, habían calaveras.

ººº

La noche caía en el mundo, eso también incluía al reino de las nubes en el cielo. Una noche tranquila, con el viento meciendo los palacios. Los dios no podían estar mas a gusto.

En el palacio más grande, en una pequeña sección no muy lejos de la habitación real, estaba la cuna de Ichigo, quien dormía profundamente junto con su querido Zangetsu. Dulces sueños era lo único que poblaban sus mentes, sin saber que dos sombras intrusas se acercaban sigilosamente, como ratas en la noche.

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose hizo que los adormecidos padres se despertaran; mas ruidos se sucedieron hasta que todo quedo en silencio. Isshin y Masaki no entendían lo que pasaba hasta que la realización los golpeo.-¡El bebe!

Corriendo tan rápido como pudieron, pero ya era tarde cuando llegaron al cuarto. Zangetsu apenas logro escapar de la bolsa en la que lo habían atrapado para ver la cuna destrozada, y de Ichigo… nada.

-¡Ichigo!-Masaki se derrumbo en la cuna, llorando desconsoladamente. Isshin estaba inmóvil con los puños apretados, con su respiración agitada, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, y grito lleno de ira.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rayos y truenos caía de nubes tormentosas, muestra de la gran furia y tristeza del dios. Mas abajo, cerca de la tierra, los dos demonios volaban tan rápido como le daban sus alas, cargando al niño que reía divertido por el viaje.

-¡Oh dios, Isshin nos va a destrozar cuando nos encuentre!-Tousen miraba para todos lados, temiendo encontrarse con el fúrico dios en cualquier segundo.

-¡Solo vuela más rápido!-grito el igualmente asustado Gin.

Tan agitados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que se dirigían directo hacia un árbol. Con golpes y rasguños de las ramas, los tres cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Ichigo, adolorido, hizo lo que todo bebe haría en una situación parecida: llorar.

Entrando en pánico, Tousen intento callar al bebe.-¡Shhhhh shhhh! ¡Ya! ¡No llores! ¡Gin, apúrate, matemos al niño ya!

-Dime algo que no sepa.-quitando la tapa del frasco, le puso un chupón. Aprovechando que Ichigo tenía la boca abierta, le metió el biberón improvisado. Sin entender que pasaba, Ichigo bebió la pócima lentamente. Los demonios exclamaron emocionados al ver como el brillo celestial que cubría el cuerpo del bebe iba desapareciendo, signo de su transformación en mortal.

-¡Mira, esta cambiando! ¿Ya podemos matarlo?

-No, tiene que beber toda la poción… hasta la última gota.-murmuro Gin maliciosamente.

Y cuando pensaban que ya estaba todo listo, voces de personas se oyeron, atraídos por el previo llanto del niño.

-¡¿Hay alguien allí?!

En cuanto vieron unas luces acercarse los demonios se asustaron, soltaron al niño y la botella para esconderse detrás de unas rocas. Ichigo cayo al suelo, retomando su llanto, la pequeña botella con la pócima se rompió en pedazos, con una gota, la ultima gota, cayendo, perdiéndose en la tierra. Pero esto paso desapercibido para el hombre y la mujer que habían aparecido, notando a la pequeña criatura abandonada. La mujer, de piel morena, se agacho para acunar al niño en sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

-Oh, pobre pequeño.- la mujer, llamada Yoruichi, se volvió a su esposo.-Mira Kisuke, es un niño.

-Me pregunto quien lo habría abandonado.-el hombre, que llevaba un curioso sombrero en la cabeza, alzo la antorcha en sus manos, intentando ver si había alguien más por allí. ¿Quien dejaría a un bebe solo en medio del campo y con una tormenta formandose?

Detrás de las piedras, los demonios observaron la escena. Unos simples humanos, no había razón para asustarse. Tousen miro a su compañero.-¿Ahora?

Gin sonrío.-Ahora.

Yoruichi acaricio la mejilla del pequeño, era adorable, con ese precioso cabello anaranjado.-Kisuke, siempre le rezamos a los dioses para que nos dieran un hijo, tal vez este niño es la respuesta que habíamos esperado.

-Tal vez si.-el hombre del sombrero tomo el medallón en el cuello del bebe, su nombre inscripto en el reverso.-Ichigo.

Fascinados por su aparente milagro, no escucharon el siseo de dos víboras que se acercaban a sus espaldas. Los reptiles alzaron sus cuerpos, y saltaron hacia la mujer y el bebe.

Pero al instante, Ichigo las tomo del cuello. Yoruichi exclamo espantada, sin querer dejando caer a Ichigo, pero este ni cuenta se dio, mas ocupado estrujando a las víboras con su fuerza sobrehumana, lo único que le quedaba de su ya pasada condición de dios. Riéndose, golpeo los cuerpos de los reptiles contra el suelo, los amarro entre si, y los lanzo lejos, a otro lado del monte. Ambos adultos quedaron con la boca abierta ante el bebe que reía inocentemente.

Chocando estrepitosamente contra un árbol muerto, las víboras, que habían resultado ser los dos demonios, volvieron a su forma original, sus cuerpos adoloridos por la paliza, y tratando de desenroscarse el uno del otro. Tousen era la imagen del pánico.-¡Oh no, ¿que vamos a hacer?! ¡Aizen nos va a hacer pedazos cuando se entere!

Gin, molesto de que un bebe le diera la paliza de su vida, se sacudió el polvo de los hombros. –Tranquilo, Tousen, eso no va a pasar porque Aizen no tiene que enterarse de lo que paso.

-¿Que quieres decir? Como no va a…-hizo una pausa, entendiendo lo que el peligris estaba implicando.-Oooh, es verdad, Aizen no tiene porque enterase.

Ambos demonios asintieron, decidiendo que esto quedaría entre ellos dos.

_-Fue una noche trágica. Isshin y los demás dioses buscaron sin descanso.- Nelliel se cruzaba de brazos, con mirada cabizbaja.-Pero fue inútil, su hijo ya era un mortal, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo. _

_-Pero no todo se había perdido.- Hallibel agrego, con un poco mas de animo.-Ichigo conservo su fuerza divina, aunque quizás solo fuera un golpe de suerte._

_-Sus padres lloraron, porque ahora su hijo siendo mortal, ya no podría volver con ellos. Por años miraron a su hijo crecer lejos de su hogar.-Matsumoto suspiro. La imagen de Isshin, Masaki, y Zangetsu en el cielo, mirando hacia la casa donde la familia de Kisuke criaba a su hijo, al menos sabían que su hijo era amado y cuidado por buena gente. -Mas Aizen continúo con su plan, sin saber que Ichigo seguía vivo, creciendo y volviéndose mas fuerte con el tiempo, con una vida humilde y tranquila, y esas cualidades fueron su mayor virtud._

ººººº


	3. Chapter 3

**La leyenda de Ichigo.**

Bleach/Hércules crossover. Ichigo, un semidios que busca convertirse en un verdadero héroe, junto con su fiel caballo alado Zangetsu y un sátiro de pelaje azul llamado Grimmjow como entrenador. Pero Aizen, dios de los muertos, tiene sus propios planes para dominar el cosmos. Y Ulquiorra? Pues, definitivamente no es la "dama en peligro", puede cuidarse bien el solito, muchas gracias. Yaoi.

Wolas, aquí la tercera entrega, todavía no termino el fic, pero estoy cerca, debería ponerme a estudiar para los exámenes y todo pero la flojera siempre me puede mas, queridos lectoras y lectores, no sean flojos como yo, les traerá muchos problemas en la vida sino XD lean mucho, estudien y esfuércense en lo que sea que quieran hacer en sus vidas. Bien, ya cumplí con mi deber moral con la sociedad :D

En la entrega de este capitulo, varios personajes nuevos serán presentados, y quiero decirles que me disculpo si los personajes están algo OOC, pero tengan en cuenta que aquí sus vidas son diferentes a la que tienen en Bleach, tendría sentido que no fueran a actuar a como lo haría normalmente, además me estoy apegando a la historia de la peli. Les aviso para que luego no se quejen sobre esto, ignorare las quejas de este tipo, el que avisa no traiciona ;)

Ya dicho todo, al capitulo.

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Hércules es propiedad de Disney. **Créanme, ya intente obtener los títulos de ambos, pero los de seguridad me corrieron a escobazos :(.

ººººº

Quince años habían pasado desde el día que Ichigo había sido encontrado. Del pequeño bebe que había aparecido en la tierra, ahora se había convertido un jovencito de cuerpo esbelto y saludable. Pero su superfuerza seguía con él, es mas, incluso había aumentado; claro que, ser muy fuerte podía resultar a veces algo… inconveniente.

Por el camino que llevaba al mercado pastaban tranquilamente unas ovejas, pero al escuchar unos ruidos de pasos acelerados, se hicieron a un lado de un salto. Oh no, no de nuevo, habrían dicho si pudieran hablar.

Como un rayo, una carreta paso, curiosamente tirada por un jovencito. El hombre mayor sentado arriba de la carreta se abrazaba a lo que parecía ser la mula que debía tirar el carro.

-¡Ichigoooo! ¡Más despacio! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-gritaba el hombre del sombrero al ver una serie de columnas que rodeaban toda la zona del mercado.

-¡Esta bien papa!-el joven de pelos anaranjados sonrío, para nada cansado de haber tirado el pesado carro por los últimos cinco kilómetros. Pasaron por la entrara a gran velocidad, tirando a algunos trabajadores que todavía seguían reparando los destrozos de hace tres días.-¡Lo siento!-les dijo, recibiendo algunos insultos como respuesta.

Plantando los pies en la tierra, tomo una buena distancia para que lograr detener el carro, terminando en medio de lugar. Kisuke se bajo, un poco tambaleante.-Gracias hijo, pensé que no lo lograríamos cuando el viejo Tessai se lastimo la pata.-comento dándole una palmada a la vieja mula, con una de sus patas vendadas.

-No hay problema papa.-Ichigo sonrío, siempre feliz de ayudar. Con una sola mano, levanto la enorme pila de heno, el cargamento del carro.

-Woow Ichigo, no descargues todavía, primero tengo que ir a hacer unos negocios con Kuukaku.-Kisuke señalo a uno de los puestos con su pulgar.

-Oh, claro.-dejando que todo el peso de heno caer en su lugar, sin querer lanzo a la mula al aire, como si fuera una catapulta.-¡Woops, lo siento Tessai!

-Y como ya te dije las ultimas, eh, ya no me acuerdo cuantas veces, por favor, por favor quédate-

-Si, si…- gruño Ichigo un poco molesto, estirando los brazos. Casualmente atrapando a la mula cuando volvió a la tierra.-Quédate en el carro. Lo se papa.

-¡Ese es mi chico!-sonrío Kisuke dándole una palmada en la espalda, para irse a la tienda.

Ichigo le miro alejarse, dando un bufido. Siempre era igual, "Ichigo, quédate quieto", "Ichigo, no toques aquello", "Ichigo, no tires esa pared". No era como si hubiera tirado abajo la casa de su vecino a propósito. Fue en esto que vio que uno de los vendedores, Ganju, estaba teniendo problemas con un gran jarrón decorativo, se veía bastante caro y pesado, quizás podría darle una mano, tendría muchísimo cuidado esta vez.

Ganju se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, temiendo que el jarrón se le resbalaría de las manos, y vaya paliza que su hermana le iba a dar. De pronto, el jarrón se sintió menos pesado. Mirando al suelo, vio un par de piernas al otro lado, junto con la voz de alguien.-Tranquilo, ya lo tengo.

Suspiro aliviado, todavía quedaba gente decente en el mundo.-Ey amigo, gracias por la ayuda, no sabes la tunda que me ahorraste.

-No hay de que.-una cabeza anaranjada se asomo por el otro lado. ¡Mierda! ¿Porque tenía que ser justo ese chico?

-¡Ah! ¡Ichigo! ¡Eres tú!

-Si, ¿a quien esperabas? Déjame poner esto…-Ichigo intento cargar el jarrón, pero Ganju se lo quito.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esta bien, yo puedo solo!

-¿En serio? tu cara se esta poniendo roja.-le señalo el pelirrojo, notando unas cuantas venas que sobresalían por el cuello de Ganju.

-¡Es que ayer me asolee en la playa! ¡Adiós!- como pudo Ganju saco a Ichigo de la tienda, cerrando las cortinas en su cara. Ichigo se quedo un segundo mirando la cortina. Bien, Ganju dijo que podía solo, así que esta bien, no necesitaban de su ayuda.

Se dio media vuelta, con la intención de volver al carro, cuando un disco cayó a sus pies. Lo levanto, notando a un grupo de chicos correr hacia el, uno de pelo rubio con un gran mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo sacudió una mano.-Ey tu, ¿me lo lanzas?

-¿Están completos? No tengo nada que hacer justo ahora.-se ofreció Ichigo, era la verdad, estaba aburrido, y desde que tenia cinco que ya nadie quería jugar con el, un pequeño accidente con una pelota y un niño atravesando una columna, no murió ni nada, si es que les interesa.

-Eeeeh.-el rubio se rasco la nuca, mirando a sus compañeros nervioso.-Lo siento Ichi, ya somos cinco y… eeeh necesitamos un número par para que funcione la cosa.

-Pero… cinco no es…- Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, pensando en que había algo raro allí, pero el otro chico tomo el disco, alejándose con sus demás amigos, riéndose de el, llamándole "fenómeno" y otros nombres mas. El pelirrojo suspiro, frunciendo el ceño. Si no querían que jugara solo tenían que decirlo, como si le importara igual. Con paso arrastrado, fue a sentase en la fuente en medio del mercado. Aun con la cabeza agachada, sabia que la gente le miraba y se alejaba murmurando cosas. Si, esta bien, a veces rompía cosas, pero no lo hacia de malo, es que todo era tan delicado en sus manos.

Alzando la cabeza, vio que el disco de antes estaba por pasar a un lado de el. Perfecto, les mostraría que el no era un fenómeno, que era capaz de hacer lo mismo que las otras personas. Empezando a correr, dio un salto, atrapando el disco.-¡Ya lo tengo!

Pero la alegría le duro poco, porque su salto fue mas largo de lo que calculo. Solo cuando supo de su error, ya había chocado contra una de las columnas del mercado. Cayo estrepitosamente, dejando grietas en el suelo. Atontado, vio como la columna se tambaleaba, a punto de caer. Wooops…

Levantándose, agarro como pudo la columna, intentando que no se cayera para a un costado, pero de nuevo, no supo medir bien su fuerza, mandando la columna en la dirección contraria, chocando contra otra cercana, haciéndola bambolear. ¡Mierda! Apurado, lanzo la comuna en su manos al un lado, corriendo a por la otra. Gran error, por que causo que la otra chocara contra la otra fila, causando un efecto domino. Ichigo volvió sobre sus pasos, intentado hacer ALGO para evitar que todo se derrumbara. La gente ya estaba corriendo por todos lados, gritando y empujándose para no terminar aplastados. Las columnas caían en sucesión, ya imparables, hasta que las filas se encontraron en un punto medio, justo en la tienda de Ganju, quien abrazaba los jarrones como si su vida dependiera de ello. Soltó un suspiro cuando la caída se detuvo. Pero el alivio se le corto cuando Ichigo, todavía corriendo, tropezó, estrellándose contra el, causando que todo, finalmente, se cayera.

La nube de polvo se fue disipando lentamente, la gente volviéndose hacia el culpable del desastre. El pelirrojo solo pudo levantar el disco por el que todo había empezado.

-Muchas gracias, zopenco.-el chico rubio la quito el disco enojado.

-Ichigo…-Kisuke llego a su lado, con la decepción reflejada en sus ojos. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero siempre dolía lo mismo.

De entre los escombros de la tienda, Ganju se levanto, su cara mas roja de lo que nunca había sido en su vida.-¡Es todo! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Kisuke, tu hijo es una amenaza!

Exclamaciones de furia y molestia hicieron eco de las palabras de Ganju. Fenómeno, no te queremos aquí, idiota, bestia eran las mas populares.

El rubio del sombrero intento calmarlos.-Por favor, es solo un chico, todos hemos tenido accidentes en la que rompemos algo, ¿verdad? Solo que con Ichi, bueno, son a un escala un poco mayor.

-¡No me importa! No puede vivir aquí, ¡es un monstruo! ¡No quiero volver a ver su cara por aquí nunca mas!-con esto, Ganju se marcho a reconstruir su tienda. Toda la demás gente haciendo lo mismo.

Ichigo miro al suelo, apretando sus puños con fuerza, su único consuelo era el abrazo de su padre.

ººº

Llegada la tarde, padre e hijo se sentaban en medio de un prado verde, contemplando el ocaso.

-Hijo, no dejes que lo que digan de ti te afecte, ya iremos a otro mercado, todo estará bien. -Intento animarle Kisuke con una de sus clásicas sonrisas. Pero Ichigo se levanto, con tristeza en la cara.

-No papa, tienen razón. Soy un fenómeno. Mírame, con solo tocar algo lo rompo… yo…-se miro las manos.-Hay veces en las que siento… que este no es mi lugar… como si yo perteneciera a otro sitio… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Kisuke se quito el gorro, rascándose la nuca, sintiendo remordimiento, entendia bien lo que el pelirrojo quería decir, aunque eso le causara cierto vacío en su pecho.-Ichigo…

-No, olvídalo, son solo tonterías.-Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, alejándose. Necesitaba estar solo por un rato.

Toda la tarde camino cerca de la costa, lanzado una piedra al mar que reboto en el agua hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Nadie que el conociera podía hacer eso, nadie podía hacer las cosas que el podía. Es como si el fuera un intruso entre la gente, porque no era posible que un niño de cinco años pudiera levantar una casa con sus manos, sin embargo para el era tan fácil como levantar una pluma. Pero si era así… entonces, ¿cual seria el lugar a donde de verdad pertenecía?

Ya estaba oscuro cuando volvió a casa. Sus padres estaban en el umbral, con una mirada extraña. Alzo una ceja confundido.

-Hijo, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar…

Al final del relato de cómo fue que le encontraron, Ichigo estaba boquiabierto.- Entonces, ¿soy adoptado? Si es así, ¿quien son mis verdaderos padres y porque me abandonaron?

Yoruichi le entrego aquel viejo medallón dorado. -Esto estaba en tu cuello ese día, tú nombre inscripto, y este símbolo.-señalo la mujer, al otro lado del disco, estaba tallado un rayo emergiendo de una nube, el símbolo del dios del rayo. De alguna manera, esto le causo nostalgia al pelirrojo, que tomo el objeto en sus manos. Una súbita idea apareció en su cabeza.

-¡Claro! ¡Tal vez los dioses sepan la verdad! Tengo que ir al templo de Isshin. El podría decirme…- volteándose, vio a sus padres sonreírle tristemente. Los tres sabían lo que esto significaba.-Papa… mama… yo los quiero mucho, nada cambiara eso… pero esto es algo que debo hacer.

-Nosotros entendemos, Ichigo.-murmuro Yoruichi abrazándolo. Su padre sonrío, revolviéndole el pelo de la cabeza.

Al amanecer del siguiente día, Ichigo se despidió, dando un último abrazo a sus padres adoptivos, quien sabe cuando volvería a verlos. Con esto, les saludo el brazo cuando ya se iba alejando, rumbo al templo de Isshin.

Fue un camino largo, por campos, valles, atravesando ríos, incluso tiro un árbol para que le hiciera de puente para pasar un abismo, por suerte, no era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Subiendo por la montaña al templo del dios, un viento fuerte soplaba, que bueno que su madre le había dado una manta para protegerse del frío.

Y elo aquí, el templo de Isshin. Era un gran santuario, con enormes columnas de piedra maciza. Adentro, en el fondo del salón, estaba una estatua gigante del dios, sentado en una silla, con gesto fuerte y confiado. El broche que sostenía su tunica era el mismo del medallón. Ichigo tenía los ojos bien abiertos, impresionado por la escultura. Con el sonido sus pasos como única compañía, se acerco hasta estar a los pies de la misma estatua. Se arrodillo y junto las manos, era importante mostrarse respetuoso ni no querías invocar la ira de un dios.

-Oh poderoso Isshin, por favor, contesta mi suplica, ¿quien soy yo realmente, a donde pertenezco?

Un par de segundo pasaron en silencio. Bien, que se podía esperar de una estatua de piedra, pensó escéptico el pelirrojo.

Súbitamente un viento corrió dentro del lugar, y un rayo salio de la nada, chocando contra la estatua. Llamas cobraron vida a su alrededor, iluminado el oscuro lugar. Y ante sus impresionados ojos, la misma estatua parpadeo, cobrando vida. Estirándose, le observo detenidamente, antes de que una sonrisa gentil se dibujara en su boca.

-Mi hijo, por fin.

Ichigo estaba estupefacto, pero en cuanto una enorme mano de piedra bajo, fue que salio de su trance y grito horrorizado. Una estatua de piedra iba a matarlo, vaya manera de terminar con su viaje. Aun así, ese pensamiento no evito que empezara a correr por su vida. Que mal que justo tropezara con una de las lámparas de allí. La estatua se rió, agarrando al pequeño mortal entre sus dedos.

-Jajaja Ichigo, ten mas cuidado. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Quieres jugar eh?-la estatua de Isshin se divertía viendo al pobre muchacho tratando de escapar de sus manos, retorciéndose como un gusanito.-Vamos, ¿que no te alegras de encontrarte con tu padre?

-¿Padre?-la cabeza de Ichigo salio de entre los dedos del dios/estatua. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Que no sabias que tu padre es muy famoso, y muy apuesto también.-Isshin alzo a su estupefacto hijo en su palma, se puso una mano al mentón y movió las cejas, aparentando galanura. Ichigo ignoro esto, su mente todavía ocupada intentando entender la parte de "Soy tu padre". El dios, sin embargo, continuo.-Mírate hijo, tienes los ojos de tu madre, y mi fuerte barbilla.-un dedo de piedra le golpeo suavemente el mentón. Ichigo sonrío a pesar de su confusión.

-Esto, no entiendo, si en verdad tu eres mi padre, entonces yo seria un…

-Te hace un dios.-declaro la estatua.

Okey, eso oficialmente voló su cabeza.-¡Un dios!-Ichigo cayo en la palma.

-¡Ey! ¡Querías respuestas, y aquí están, ya estas bastante grandecito para saberlo!-exclamo Isshin.-Eso me hace recordar, que tengo que darte también la charla padre/hijo sobre como vienen los bebes al mundo, veras es así…

-Okey, una verdad reveladora que cambia el sentido de la vida a la vez.-Ichigo se masajeo la cabeza, solo tres minutos de conocer a su padre y ya no lo soportaba, vaya, de verdad debía ser su padre.- Si es así que eres mi padre, ¿porque me abandonaron aquí? ¿Que no me… querían o algo así?

-¡Rayos no! ¡Tu madre y yo te amamos con el todo el corazón!- Isshin apretó un puño, la ira por aquel acontecimiento aun en el.-Pero un bastardo te secuestro y te convirtió en mortal. Y solo los dioses pueden vivir en el Olimpo.

Ichigo bajo la vista, así que así era como había pasado.-¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer?

-No, no puedo…-Ichigo bajo la cabeza.-… pero tu si.- ¿Ah? El pelirrojo no entendía.

-¿Que? ¿En serio?

-Así es, debes convertirte en un héroe verdadero, ¡solo así te convertirás en un dios!

Ichigo sentía que su camino iba iluminándose.-Un héroe… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo are! Seré un héroe verdadero y… espera, ¿como hago eso?

-Simple en realidad, debes encontrar a este tipo llamado Grimmjow, el entrenador de héroes.

-¡Bien! Encontrar un entrenador, ¿como no se me ocurrió?- Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás, pero olvidando que estaba sobre una mano a varios metros del suelo, se tropezó con el aire y cayo. Que bueno que la otra mano lo atrapo antes de que rompiera los mosaicos en el piso.

-¡Whoaaa hijo! Tranquilo. Eres fuerte pero definidamente no puedes volar.-Isshin chasqueo los dedos.-Por supuesto, casi lo olvido.

Llevándose unos dedos a la boca, emitió un silbido. Desde una ventana en el santuario, una estrella fugaz bajo a toda velocidad, directo a la ventana. Al ínstate se trasformo en un gran caballo negro alado. El caballo llego al suelo donde Isshin había depositado al pelirrojo. Relinchando de felicidad, el caballo se le tiro encima. –¿Recuerdas a Zangetsu? El era tu amigo de bebe.

El caballo le tomo de la cara y golpeo sus nucas con fuerza. Esto despertó algunos vagos recuerdos, pero ese sentimiento de amistad flujo al instante.-¡Zangetsu!-Ichigo se lanzo a abrazar al caballo, feliz de recobrar a un amigo, quien le abrazo en respuesta con su largas alas negras.

-Es un magnifico caballo, ningún otro tiene una crin mas sedosa.-Exclamo Isshin, para vergüenza del caballo que le miro feo, ¡se suponía que era un secreto!

Ichigo monto de inmediato al animal, quien se elevo en el aire con facilidad, aun cargando a su amigo y amo.

-¡Encontrare a Grimmjow, y me volveré un héroe de verdad!-exclamo con resolución el héroe en entrenamiento.

-¡Así se habla!

-¡No te fallare padre!

-¡Buena suerte, hijo!-se despidió la estatua, dando un gran soplido, impulsando al joven y su caballo. Y con un rayo, la estatua volvió a ser de piedra. Mientras que Ichigo reía feliz, surcando los cielos sobre Zangetsu. Así es, ahora tenia una misión en su vida, y una promesa que cumplir consigo mismo.

ººº

En el espacio, sin que nadie lo supiera, los planetas empezaban a alinearse lentamente. En unos cuantos años más, la alineación seria perfecta…

ººº

Un par de días de vuelo les tomo a Ichigo y Zangetsu, por suerte, el caballo sabia a donde tenían que ir para encontrar al entrenador de héroes. De entre el ancho mar, una isla estaba escondida entre la niebla. Ágilmente, Zangetsu aterrizo en un prado despejado. Su amo desmoto, mirando a los alrededores, el lugar se veía muy descuidado, con restos de lo que seguramente habían sido estatuas de hombres importantes.

-¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?-pregunto, el caballo asintió. Bien, si el lo decía…

Caminaron por el lugar, llegando a una parte más boscosa, quizás habría alguien que supiera donde estaba este tal Grimmjow. Atravesaron la espesura, hasta que unas risas delicadas llamaron su atención. Con cuidado, removieron las ramas de un arbusto, para ver que en una pequeña laguna, ninfas retozaban, charlando y jugando entre ellas en el agua. Eran hermosas, lo admitía, pero Ichigo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar chicas. Se volteo para seguir con su camino, cuando noto la parte posterior de un carnero entre los arbusto. Su pelaje era extrañamente azulado, pero ¡ey! ¿Quien era él para juzgar? un dios echo mortal con súper fuerza que viajaba en caballo alado no tenia mucho para decir.

-Ey amigo, ¿te atoraste? deja que te ayude.-tomo la cintura del animal, y la jalo hacia si, mansa sorpresa se dio, cuando se encontró con que la otra mitad del animal era la de un hombre de pelos enmarañados, que justo ahora le miraba furioso.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ya suéltame con un…!

Las ninfas, alertadas por los gritos del hombre-cabra, emprendieron la huida. El tipo azul se safo del agarre del pelirrojo, yendo tras ellas.-¡Ey no! ¡Maldita sea!

Se lanzo sobre una de las chicas, que se convirtió en un montón de flores; gruñendo, fue tras otra, pero apenas la toco, se trasformo en un árbol. Dio otro gruñido.-¡Bah! No saben lo que se pierden, cuantas ninfas matarían por un pedazo de mi…-una de las ramas del árbol le golpeo en el trasero.-¡Malditas perras!

Comenzó a caminar con paso enojado, notando la presencia de Ichigo, que había visto toda la escena con una ceja alza. –¿Y tu que tanto miras mocoso? ¿Que nunca viste a un sátiro antes?

-Eeeeeh, no.-respondió honestamente el pelirrojo.-Como sea, estaba buscando a un sujeto llamado Grimmjow, y me preguntaba si tu lo conocías.

El peliazul se quito una mugre de la pezuña.-Ese seria yo, y no soy un sujeto.

-¡¿Tu eres Grimmjow?! ¡Genial!-Ichigo le tomo la mano en forma de saludo, sin querer usando mas fuerza de lo necesario. El sátiro casi grito, se tomo la mano estrujada cuando el pelirrojo le soltó, pudo escuchar a algunos de sus huesos crujir.-Y este es Zangetsu.

El caballo le lamió la cara, dejándole todo baboso. Grimmjow gruño, sacudiéndose como perro.-Argh, animales, ¡los odio!

El sátiro se dirigió hacia una enorme cabeza con una puerta en un costado, con el otro par siguiéndole.-Espera, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero convertirme en un héroe verdadero, y me dijeron que tú sabrías como.

-Pssh, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. No dejas que la puerta te golpee el trasero cuando te largues.-contesto con un marcado sarcasmo, mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-¡Oye!-Ichigo agarro el mango de la puerta, su intención era abrirla, pero accidentalmente la arranco de su lugar, arrastrando al sátiro que ni había tenido tiempo de soltar el lado de adentro.-Ah, lo siento.-le dijo, no sintiendo del todo, el tipo era demasiado mal hablado.-¿Y porque no puedes ayudarme?

Grimmjow le quito la puerta, intentando volver a ponerla en su lugar. -Dos palabras, solcito: estoy. jodidamente. ¡Retirado!

Ichigo contó las palabras con los dedos, nop, eran tres palabras. Lo que fuera, Ichigo continuo antes de que el tipo volviera a cerrarle la puerta.-Mira, es algo que tengo que hacer. ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño?

A estas palabras, Grimmjow se detuvo, su mirada entristeciéndose.

-¿Algo por lo que serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa?

Esperando algún sarcasmo o un insulto, Ichigo se sorprendió cuando el sátiro suspiro, dejando caer los hombros.-Niño, entra, te mostrare algo.

Con sus esperanzas levantándose, Ichigo entro en el hogar del sátiro, Zangetsu se quedo afuera, no le gustaba los lugares pequeños bajo techo.

El lugar parecía ser más grande adentro de lo que era por afuera, repleto de reliquias, estatuas pequeñas y grandes de hombres en poses de batalla, cascos, escudos, lanzas y espadas, todo el equipo completo. Asombrado, no vio un gran tronco atravesado en medio del camino, dándose un buen golpe en la frente.

-¡Ey! ¡Cuidado! ¡Ese tronco fue parte del mástil del Argos! ¡Lo rompes, lo pagas!

-¿El Argos?-pregunto asombrado. Su padre adoptivo le contó las aventuras de los Argonautas, siempre había estado fascinado por esas hazañas heroicas, quien hubiera imaginado que terminaría entrenándose para ser como esos grandes héroes.

Grimmjow gruño, rascándose la cabeza. -¿Que nunca te preguntaste quien le enseño a Jason a navegar? No, seguro que no, los condenados mocosos de hoy en día no saben nada ni les importa.-continuado con su camino, Grimmjow señalo varios jarrones en pequeñas columnas, con imágenes de héroes en plena batalla.-Yo entrene a todos estos bastardos, Odiseo, Perseo, Teseo, y no se que otros "seos".-Grimmjow tomo un plato con uno de los héroes peleando con un minotauro, lo hizo girar, mostrando como el héroe terminaba perdiendo.-Y todos y cado uno de esos buenos para nada me fallaron. ¡Me dejaron en la quiebra, a la burla de la gente, ¡y ninguno llego a la jodida meta!

Ichigo empezaba a entender el escepticismo de Grimmjow. En eso, llegaron hasta la estatua de un hombre fuerte, de porte firma.-Entonces llego Aquiles.-Grimmjow levanto la mano. Rodeando la estatua, su voz casi animada. –Este tipo lo tenia todo, la fuerza, la habilidad, podía pelear, ¡recibir una golpiza y seguir peleando!-hasta que el sátiro enfoco sus ojos en el talón de la estatua.-¡Pero ese maldito talón! Con solo un rasguño…-dio un golpecito suave al talón, y la estatua se quebró en pedazos.-Se acabo. Historia antigua.

El sátiro sacudió los hombros, dándole la espada al pelirrojo.-Si, tenía un sueño. El del entrenar al héroe mas grande de todos los tiempos, uno tan grande que incluso los dioses harían una constelación en su nombre, para que todo el mundo lo supiera por siempre.-Grimmjow extendió una tela con agujeros, la constelación del héroe con el que el soñaba.- Y cuando algún tonto preguntara quien lo había entrenado, la gente contestaría "Fue Grimmjow"… -su ojos que habían estado iluminados, se apagaron, y su gesto gruñón retorno.-Pero ya me harte de los fracasados, los sueños son para los idiotas. Ya tengo bastante decepción para el resto de mi vida.

Tirando la tela al suelo, se fue a sentar en una silla. Ichigo, quien había estado detrás de la tela, fue hacia el. –Pero Grimm, yo soy distinto !Podré logarlo! ¡Mira, te lo mostrare!

Jalándole de un brazo, salio corriendo fuera de la casa, con el sátiro en el aire. Ichigo corrió, pasando junto a Zangetsu, buscando algo, lo que fuera. Noto un gran disco de piedra, quizás la parte de alguna estatua. Serviría. Llego hasta allí, dejando al peliazul en el suelo.-No conoces la palabra rendirte ¿verdad?-gruño, masajeándose el brazo.

Ignorándole, Ichigo tomo el disco de donde pudo, y haciendo fuerza, logro levantarlo en el aire. Si de por si eso era impresionante, cuando lo giro y lanzo hacia el océano, girando hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, eso dejo al sátiro con la boca bien abierta.

-… Wow.-bien, tenia quedarle puntos a niño por eso.- Quizás podría ser…-pero rápidamente se detuvo, no caería en esa trampa de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza con fuerza.-¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No! Es una estupidez. Ya tuve bastante mierda como para volver a intentarlo…

Intento volver a la cabeza que tenia por casa, pero Ichigo se puso delante de el, testarudamente.-¡Pero no! Si no me convierto en un héroe, no podré volver con mi padre en el cielo, Isshin.

Grimmjow alzo un ceja, con la expresión mas escéptica que Ichigo hubiera visto.-Aguántame un segundo… me estas diciendo que tu, un enclenque de pelo naranja, es el hijo del todo poderoso Isshin, ¿escuche bien?

Ichigo asintió.

Un par de segundos de silencio.

-¡BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-el sátiro literalmente se cayo de la risa.-¡Isshin, el gran jefe, tu padre bahahahaha! ¡Oh dios, esa si que es buena! ¡Bahahahaha! ¡Ay papi, léeme un cuento! ¡Jajaja!- Grimmjow hizo gesto como de acunar a un bebe.-¡Claro hijo, agugugu tata! ¡Ahahahaha!-continuo con su burla, sin saber lo cerca que estaba de la realidad.

El semidios frunció el ceño.-Es la verdad idiota.-murmuro enojado.

-Si claro.-Grimmjow se levanto. Otra vez con su porte gruñón.-¿Quieres ser un héroe? Pfff, ya vi otros tarados con aspiraciones heroicas como las tuyas.-Grimmjow camino en otro prado, lleno de reliquias como las que tenia dentro de su casa. Zangetsu se puso a oler una de las estatuillas, pero Grimmjow le hizo a un lado antes de que la tirara, pero una parte cayo, golpeándole en la cabeza. El caballo se río, Ichigo le miro reprobatoriamente.

-Todos unos vagos inútiles, que solo fueron un jodido dolor de cabeza.-gruño, precisamente masajeándose la cabeza por el golpe. –Ya no me importa que excusas que tengan. Me dices que eres el hijo de Isshin, ¿y que? Mi respuesta seguirá siendo…

Un rayo salio de unas nubes tormentosas que se habían formado detrás de él, dándole de lleno. Todo negro y con los pelos erizados, miro al cielo y exhalo una bocanada de humo. –… Esta bien…

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! ¡No te vas a arrepentir!-Ichigo le palmeo la espalda, quitándole todo lo quemado. El con Zangetsu se pusieron a bailar, mientras Grimmjow gruñía derrotado.

-Lo que sea…

-¿Y cuando empezamos?-le pregunto el semidios sin poder contener su emoción.

-Cuando quieras…-suspiro. De entre unos arbustos saco un viejo equipo de entrenamiento. Nunca pensó que volvería a verlo.

-Okey niño, no eres realmente lo que tenia en mente para un héroe, pero ya que es mi trasero el que esta en la mira de los rayos, empezaremos con esto. Eres mi última chance, así que límpiate los oídos, escucha mis lecciones y memorízalas. Son cien reglas para el héroe perfecto. Pero antes, vamos a limpiar este viejo estadio de entrenamiento, ¿entendido?

ººººº


	4. Chapter 4

**La leyenda de Ichigo.**

Bleach/Hércules crossover. Ichigo, un semidios que busca convertirse en un verdadero héroe, junto con su fiel caballo alado Zangetsu y un sátiro de pelaje azul llamado Grimmjow como entrenador. Pero Aizen, dios de los muertos, tiene sus propios planes para dominar el cosmos. Y Ulquiorra? Pues, definitivamente no es la "dama en peligro", puede cuidarse bien el solito, muchas gracias. Yaoi.

Holas, aquí el cuarto capitulo. Yay! Hoy no tengo mucho para decir, solo que tengo que presentarme a dos exámenes y que febrero ya esta por terminar, noooooooooooo… yo quería seguir teniendo vacaciones TT0TT Oh bien. En este capitulo, aparecerá cierto personaje que seguro algunas fans estaban esperando n-n Jep, Ulquiorra entra en la historia; a mi me gusta creer que, si hubiera sido un humano en el manga, Ulquiorra habría sido un personaje con actitud y muy sarcástico, así como Megara XD.

Al fic!

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Hércules es propiedad de Disney. **Pero se aceptan ofertas XD.

ººººº

Tres años pasaron en aquella isla, en un arduo entrenamiento con la implacable dirección de Grimmjow. Zangetsu también ayudaba cuando podía.

Grimmjow le enseño a manejar el arco y la espada, entre otras armas. Algunas lecciones eran algo extrañas pero el pelirrojo no se quejo, además hacer aerobics era como divertido. Flexiones todas las noches bajo la luna. Incluso entreno su equilibrio haciendo que Ichigo sosteniendo un huevo en una cuchara con su boca mientras intentaba cruzar una cuerda, no pregunta de donde sacaba estas ideas el sátiro, nadie lo sabe.

-Regla numero cinco: cuando salves a una dama, ¡hazlo con delicadeza!

Al oír el silbato, Ichigo corrió para salvar a una muñeca de una llamas, el punto del ejercicio era correr con la muñeca sin que sufriera daños, pero termino tropezando cuando tenia que cruzar un tronco, cayendo en el río. Gran manera de empezar, su primera dama en peligros termino ahogada.

-Regla numero noventa y cinco: ¡concéntrate en el blanco!

Zangetsu le lanzo unos cuchillos, los cuales Ichigo tenía que arrojar y clavarlos en unos enemigos de madera. Los cuchillos se clavaron, si, pero no en los enemigos.

-Regla noventa y seis: ¡APUNTA CON UN DEMONIO!- grito histérico el peliazul con todos los cuchillos clavados en sus costados.

Y el entrenamiento continuo así, desde el verano al invierno. En una ocasión, tenia que salvar a la gastada muñeca de pruebas de caer de una montaña nevada. Lo hizo bastante bien, la atrapo en el aire y todo, hasta que choco contra unas rocas y se hizo pedazos.

Día a día iba mejorando, a veces se deprimía con sus fracasos, pero cuando lograba darle a los blanco y no terminar en desastres, eso hacia que su día se iluminara.

Por fin, la última prueba había llegado. La prueba consistía en pasar por unas cuchillas pendulantes, unas maquina de picos que se abría y se cerraba como una boca, un gran puño de piedra que caía, unos tiburones hambrientos de filosos dientes y la pobre muñeca atada a un aro de fuego (de nuevo, no pregunten como hizo Grimmjow esto, solo se confundirán mas.)

Tragando duro, Ichigo se preparo. El sátiro agito la bandera, e Ichigo corrió. Tomo la soga, ágilmente evadió las cuchilla, paso encima de la maquina de picos, destrozo el puño de piedra con el suyo propio, golpeo a los tiburones en el hocico cuando intentaron morderlo, y salto por el aro, salvando a la muñeca de quedar echa cenizas. Pero al aterrizar, un grupo de enemigos de madera le apuntaron con flechas. Pensando rápido, uso su espada, lanzándola en un ángulo que corto las cabezas y con un escudo que estaba en el piso atajo todas la flechas que le dispararon. Atrapando su espada, la guardo en su funda.

Calificación final: Excelente.

El caballo chillaba excitado, tres años de entrenamiento, y por fin Ichigo lo había logrado. Ichigo salio a abrazar a su caballo, saltando de alegría.

-¿Lo viste Zangetsu? ¡Lo hice!-alzando al animal en sus brazos proclamo.-Próxima parada: ¡Monte Olimpo!

-Ey, ey, ya párale, no es para tanto.-Grimmjow se cruzo de brazos, si lo había echo bien, pero eso solo no le aseguraba que se convertiría en héroe.

-Ya estoy listo Grimm, ya quiero salir de esta isla y pelear con monstruos de verdad.-murmuro fingiendo pelear con Zangetsu.-Ir a rescatar damiselas. Todas las cosas que hacen los héroes.

-Bien…-el sátiro se rasco la barbilla. No muy seguro de si ya era hora de empezar con el trabajo pesado.

-¡Oh vamos!-ambos, chico y caballo le miraron con ojitos de cachorrito. Como odiaba que le hicieran eso.

-¡Esta bien, maldita sea! ¿Quieres un reto? prepara tus calzoncillos, ¡nos vamos a Karakura!

-¡Si! ¡A Karakura!- Ichigo y Grimmjow montaron al caballo y allí fueron, rumbo a la aventura.

A medio camino fue cuando a Ichigo se le ocurrió preguntar.-Y, ¿porque Karakura exactamente?

-Básicamente, es una ciudad de problemas, un lugar difícil, perfecto para crear una reputación.-contesto el sátiro alzando un dedo.

No un segundo después de que dijera eso, un grito se escucho por algún lado bajo ellos, en el bosque que estaban sobrevolando.

-Vaya suerte, solo media hora de salir y ya encontramos problemas.-gruño Grimmjow, no muy emocionado con la ironía.

Ichigo le indico a Zangetsu que descendiera; si alguien estaba en peligro, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados si había algo que el pudiera hacer al respecto.

Aterrizaron cerca de un riachuelo, con bastante maleza a los alrededores y una cascada más atrás. Ichigo se puso a escuchar, intentando ubicar la fuente de la conmoción. En el agua, detrás de un gran árbol, salio un joven de piel pálida, cabello negro algo despeinado y ropajes verdes. Corrió hasta que se tropezó, chapoteando en el agua, mirando hacia algo atrás del árbol. Intento volver a correr, pero un enorme centauro apareció, tomando al chico de la cintura. El joven pataleo, claramente enojado con la criatura que lo zarandeara como a un muñeco.

-¡Wohohoho! No tan rápido cariño.-la gran bestia sonrío, mostrando sus enormes dientes.

-Te lo juro Yammy, suéltame ahora o si no…-el joven advirtió, mirando fieramente el centauro. Este solo se río a carcajadas.

-¡Hahaha! Me gusta cuando se hacen los difíciles.-murmuro, su aliento seguramente apestoso por como el chico intentaba hacerse a un lado.

Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza, nada le enfada más que tipos bravucones aprovechándose de los débiles.

-Ahora bien, tomate un par de segundos para reconocer la situación, no intervengas si no es favorable para-, Grimmjow intento aconsejar a su pupilo, pero al voltearse, Ichigo ya había entrado en el río, yendo hacia el centauro con su inquieta victima.-Entupido cretino, que no vuelva llorando si le dan una paliza.-gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya basta Yammy, déjame ir o…-el joven de pelo negro seguía peleando, pero empezó a entrarle un poco de pánico cuando el centauro intento besarlo. Rápidamente puso sus manos en su horrenda cara para detenerlo, ¡yeeek! Iba a necesitar un buen baño después… claro, si lograba escapar. En medio de la pelea estaban cuando Ichigo llamo la atención de ambos.

-¡Alto!-ordeno Ichigo con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir. Puso sus manos en la cintura, y gesto enojado. El centauro se puso delante de el, sin aflojar el agarre que tenia en el joven.

-Vete de aquí, enano.-gruño malhumorado, justo cuando pensaba pasarlo bien con su lindo juguetito.

-Perdóneme, mi buen…-Ichigo hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la parte inferior de la bestia.-… emmm, Señor.-era un macho, así que estaba bien llamarle señor. Volviendo a su pose heroica, continúo con tono educado a pesar de la furia que sentía; como decía mama, trata a la gente como quieres que te traten a ti. –Tengo que pedirle que libere a ese…

-Sigue tu camino chico.-le interrumpió el pálido joven con gesto de fastidio.

Okey, ¿que rayos?

-… joven… espera, ¿no estas tu… en peligro?-Ichigo no entendía la actitud de ese muchacho, no parecía realmente asustado de la bestia, sino mas bien molesto de que lo estuvieran maniatando.

El chico continuaba tratando de escapar del enorme puño.-Estoy en peligro… argh… y puedo manejarlo perfectamente… urgh…-suspiro, viendo que era inútil, así que le dio un vistazo al pelirrojo, alzando una oscura ceja sobre esos brillantes ojos verdes.-Así que lárgate novato.

-Uh…-Okey, nunca antes el desden le había sonado tan sexy. Volviendo a la realidad, Ichigo procedió a sacar su espada.-Este, creo que no se da cuenta de la situación en la qu-

Yammy, cansado de tanto parloteo, le dio un puñetazo que lo arrojo a una buena distancia. Su espada cayó en el río en algún lado. Grimmjow se llevo las manos al pelo, gran héroe que había resultado su pupilo.

-¡¿Que haces tarado?! ¡Busca tu espada!-le grito.

Ichigo reacciono, era verdad, estaba actuando como tonto. Frenéticamente, se puso a buscar su arma en el agua, no podía estar muy lejos.-Espada, si, regla numero quince: un guerrero no es nada sin su…-tocando algo, cerró sus manos en el objeto, escuchando a la bestia ponerse a sus espaldas, se giro, alzando su fuerte… ¿pescado?

Yammy volvió a carcajearse, el joven "en peligro" solo rodó los ojos hastiado, vaya héroes que habían hoy en día. El gran centauro volvió a golpear al pelirrojo, ahora mandándolo directo hacia una roca, esperando así que le dejara en paz.

El sátiro gruño, casi sintiendo el mismo el golpe. Zangetsu rechino enfadado, nadie golpeaba a su amigo y se salía con la suya .Pero fue detenido por el peliazul.-Whoooa, tranquilo amigo, el debe ganar esta batalla por si mismo.

Ichigo volvió a incorporarse, viendo al mundo al reves, ¿era eso normal? A lo lejos le pareció que Grimmjow gritaba algo.

-Vamos idiota, concéntrate, ¡usa la cabeza por una vez en tu condenada vida!

La cabeza, ¿eh? Con una media sonrisa, se levanto y corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió, hasta que choco contra el gran centauro, que soltó al joven, y salio volando hasta chocar contra la cascada. Un poco bruto el ataque, si, pero efectivo.

-¡Al fin lograste algo! ¡Bien!-felicito el pelizaul, el caballo casi chirriaba como pájaro.-No lo que tenia en mente, pero bien.

De entre las aguas, el chico se sentó, con pedazos de algas en la cabeza y cara, tosiendo suavemente. Ichigo se sintió un poco mal, no había tomado en cuenta los efectos colaterales.-Lo siento, eso fue algo entupido de mi parte.-murmuro levantándolo en brazos, llevando hasta donde estaba el tronco del árbol para sentarlo ahí.

El joven se quito parte de las algas, mostrando su cara molesta.-Si, lo fue.-habría dicho más, pero noto a Yammy resurgiendo de la cascada, cabalgando a toda velocidad. Ichigo también lo vio.

-Con permiso.-le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y saltando para golpear a la bestia con sus puños. Era un tipo duro ya que podía aguantar sus duras golpizas, pero eso no le desanimaría.

En el tronco, el pelinegro se quito toda la mugre de encima, e intentaba escurrir el agua de su pelo. Grimmjow salto a su costado, queriendo tener una mejor vista del combate.-Sigue así Ichi, lo tienes contra las cuerdas, ¡enséñale quien manda!-le gritaba dándole ánimos.

-¿Y ese fortachón de allí, es de verdad?-pregunto el moreno alzando una ceja.

-Pues claro que es de verdad, ¿eres ciego o que?-le gruño. El chico solo negó con la cabeza, eran un idiota tras otro.

Grimmjow estaba por decir más cuando noto la esbelta figura bajo la ropa mojada. Guuuau. Se echo el pelo para atrás, en actitud galante, y se sentó en el regazo de joven.-Por cierto, yo también soy muy real… ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Con repugnancia contenida, el pelinegro le empujo al río, para continuar quitando el agua de su ropa. Grimmjow gruño escupiendo un pescado. Debió imaginarlo, otra perra mas.

Ichigo continuaba con su pelea, pero mas que pelea, parecía un concurso de doma, con el centauro saltando y pataleando, queriendo quitárselo de encima. Ichigo aprovecho para tomar una rama baja para dar una vuelta en el aire, sosteniendo a la bestia con sus piernas, y estrellarlo contra el tronco. Bajo de un salto, y cuando Yammy se volteo, le dio una de sus supergolpizas que lo mando a besar el cielo. Unos segundos después cayo en picada contra el río, con las herraduras (que se habían aflojado con la golpiza) cayendo en su cabeza. Aprovechando el momento, Zangetsu voló, dándole el soplido final que lo dejo K.O.

Saliendo del río, el semidios fue hacia el sátiro, quien se sacudía el agua.-¿Y como estuvo? Lo hice bastante bien para la primera vez.

-Pfffh, si como no. Mira, errores como estos son aceptables en pequeños torneos, pero estas…- dijo golpeando al medallón que ahora estaba en el cinturón del traje de Ichigo.-Son las jodidas ligas mayores.

Ichigo le gruño-Vamos, dame un descanso, ¿lo vencía no?

-La próxima vez, no bajes la guardia por un par de ¡"ojos bonitos"!-escupió furioso, se mato tres años entrenando a ese novato como para que echara todo ese trabajo a la basura porque se había quedado prendado.

Rodando los ojos, Ichigo noto al joven en la orilla del río, quien le dio un vistazo curioso. Oh si, el chico que había rescatado, lo mejor seria que se asegurara que estaba bien.

-Te lo repito, debes enfocarte en la met-, pero Ichigo paso de largo, ignorando sus palabras. Zangetsu se puso delante del pelirrojo, con la intención de darle los cinco, pero también fue ignorado. Ambos, caballo y sátiro se cruzaron de brazos frustrados. Ichigo se cerco con cuidado a joven agachado, tratando de NO mirar mucho su retaguardia.

-Esto, se encuentra bien…?-quiso empezar, pero recibió un golpe de agua cuando el chico se levanto, sacudiendo su pelo.

-Ulquiorra. Mis amigos me dicen Ulqui; claro, lo harían si los tuviera, lo que es bueno, porque odio ese apodo.-Ulquiorra sacudió los hombros, estrujando una de sus sandalias. Con gesto desinteresado, le puso la sandalia en las manos del descolocado pelirrojo.-Y tú, ¿tienes un nombre que vaya con esos fuertes pectorales?

Ichigo súbitamente perdió el control de su lengua, había algo en esos ojos verdes que le hacían sentir como si algo se retorciera en su estomago, y no el mal sentido. Ulquiorra dio una pequeña sonrisa, le daba gracia los balbuceos del pelirrojo. Terminando de lavar su otra sandalia, se incorporo, recuperando la primera del balbuceante chico.-Que elocuente eres.

-Eh, Ichigo, mi nombre… ejem… es Ichigo.-por fin pudo contestar, tratando de poner una voz mas gruesa y atractiva. De nuevo Ulquiorra sonrío.

-Ichigo, ¿eh? Creo que iré con fortachón.- se sentó en otro tronco para colocarse las sandalias. El semidios, queriendo parecer cool, intento inclinarse en un árbol con actitud relajada, pero casi termino cayendose.

-Y, ¿que hacías con…?

-¿Idiota con herraduras?-completo el espacio en blanco, dando un bufido.-Ya sabes como son algunas basuras, creen que "no" significa "si", y un "lárgate" que…- a esto, Ulquiorra se inclino hacia Ichigo, entrecerrando los ojos seductoramente.- "soy tuyo".

El pelirrojo trago duro, NO queriendo saber que implicaban esas palabras.

Ulquiorra alzo una ceja al silencio incomodo; vaya, además inocente, quien lo diría. Señalo al sátiro despectivamente.-Pregúntale a la basura azul, el seguro te lo explicara.

-¡Ey!-gruño Grimmjow, el coraje de ese chico.

-Bien, gracias por la velada, Ichi, fue toda una delicia.-el moreno arqueo una ceja haciendo un saludo descuidado, para alejarse entre la vegetación. Ichigo di un vistazo a las lindas caderas de Ulquiorra, pero al pensar en el joven en medio de un bosque con quien sabe que otras criaturas al acecho, no pudo evitar llamarle.-¡Espera!

Ulquiorra le miro sobre su hombro. En serio, esos ojos podían ser un arma letal.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?-señalo a Zangetsu. EL caballo resoplo molesto, y voló a la cima de un árbol, gruñendo, sus alas plegadas en actitud agresiva.

-Yo creo que tu mascota no quiere llevarme.-Ulquiorra se cruzo de brazos indiferente, las criaturas hibridas eran todas iguales: entupidas.

-¿Zangetsu? Nooo, solo esta bromeando, estaría mas que feliz de lle-Auch!- Ichigo miro enojado al caballo, que pretendía no haberle tirado una manzana en la cabeza.

-Voy a estar bien, soy un chico fuerte, incluso me ato las sandalias yo solo.-comento el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un suave golpe en el mentón.-Nos vemos, fortachón.

Ahora si, Ulquiorra se marcho, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Ichigo tenia una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, en su vida había conocido a alguien como el.-Vaya, el es… algo especial, ¿verdad?

Grimmjow, enfurruñado, junto sus manos. –Oh, si, si, el es algo… ¡un jodido dolor en el trasero!-estallo, ¿porque siempre la gente bonita tenia que venir a arruinarlo todo? Sacudiendo al pelirrojo, empezó a gritarle.-¡Tierra llamando a Ichi! ¡Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, así que quita esa sonrisa de tarado de tu cara y vámonos! ¡Karakura espera!

Zangetsu bajo del árbol y se los llevo a los dos por los aires, estando completamente de acuerdo con el sátiro.

Apoyado en un árbol, Ulquiorra los miro alejarse. Sacudió la cabeza, hacia tiempo que no sonreía como cuando lo hizo con ese chico; quizás no había sido tan malo que el entupido de Yammy lo zarandeara un rato, si no, talvez no lo habría conocido. Pero bien, la diversión había acabado. Una corriente fría soplo a sus espaldas. Camino hacia una parte oscura y sombría del bosque, ruidos de animales ululando en algún lugar, y una ligera niebla en el suelo.

Un crujido le hizo mirar a un costado, donde un adorable conejo y una ardilla le olieron con curiosidad.

-Que bonito… un par de alimañas buscando un zoológico.-espeto fríamente.

El conejo frunció el ceño.-Soy un conejo, mira, hasta tengo esta cola peluda.

-Y yo soy una linda e inocente ardillita.-exclamo la otra.

Al instante explotaron, mostrando a dos demonios, Gin y Tousen. -¡Ta-daaaa!

Ulquiorra rodó los ojos. –Sabía que había olido a unas ratas.

-Oh Ulquiorraaa…- una nueva voz resonó, grave y maléfica. Una estela de humo gris tomo el mentón del moreno, obligándole a voltearse.

-Y aquí esta la mas gorda.-exclamo molesto. Allí estaba Aizen, dios de los muertos en persona.

-Oh mi Ulquiorra, mi precioso, mi dulce y delicado mentiroso.- Aizen lo levanto en el aire, llevándolo hacia el. Cuando el moreno puso los pies en tierra, sacudió el brazo de humo, no soportaba tener que tratar con Aizen, pero sabia debía guardarse (casi) todo lo que pensara de él si no quería tener problemas. El dios materializo un tablero donde habían piezas, una con la forma de Yammy en toda su fealdad.-¿Que fue lo que paso? Me dijiste que convencerías al guardián del río de ser parte de mi ejército, pero aquí estoy, sin ningún guardián a la vista.

-Hice lo mejor que pude, pero siendo la basura que era, tuve que rechazar su oferta.-con sus dedos, golpeo la pieza fuera del tablero, una pequeña parte de el disfrutando de este gesto.

Aizen alzo una ceja.-Bien.-desapareció el tablero entre una estela de humo, mirando a la figura de Ulquiorra alejarse.-En ese caso, agregare dos años mas a tu sentencia en vez de restarlos. Y esa oferta no la puedes rechazar.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño, ¿dos años mas trabajando para este tipo? Maldito sea.-No fue mi culpa, apareció este chico cuando estaba negociando, Ichigo.-murmuro cruzando los brazos, apoyándose en un árbol muerto; todo moría cuando Aizen estaba cerca.

El susodicho dios sintió un pinchazo de pánico y una gran ira a la vez que la atmosfera en el lugar se volvió gélida.

-Ichigo, ese nombre me suena.-murmuro Tousen, tocándose el mentón. Gin, en actitud relajada, solo bostezo.-¿Alguien a quien le debíamos dinero?

Aizen se inclino sobre Ulquiorra peligrosamente, no que el lo hubiera notado.-¿Cual… era el nombre del chico?-siseo. Ulquiorra alzo una ceja con puro desinterés.

-Ichigo. Vino con su acto de príncipe en armadura dorada, pero yo vi a través de el y lo puse en su lugar en el acto.-continuo el moreno, sin notar como llamas rojas rodeaban el cuerpo de Aizen, que furioso, se volvió hacia esos dos entupidos demonios.

-Espera, ¿que Ichigo no era el nombre del bebe que teníamos que…?-a ambos demonios casi se les salen los ojos de sus cuencas.-¡OH DIOSES MIOS!

Intentaron correr, pero manos de humo los agarraron del cuello, poniéndolos ante la terrible vista de un Aizen furioso.-Que habían acabado con el… muerto como un insecto, ¿no eran esas sus exactas palabras?-el tono de Aizen era bajo y venenoso.

-¿No podría ser… un Ichigo diferente?-Gin se ahogo por un segundo cuando Aizen apretó su puño.

-Si, Ichigo es un nombre muy ¡POPULAR HOY EN DIA!-Tousen tenia que gritar para que su voz pudiera salir del pequeño espacio que era su garganta apretada.

-Estoy a unos pasos de reorganizar el cosmos…- hablo Aizen, lanzando a los demonios al suelo, que al instante se convirtieron en cucarachas, las llamas creciendo a cada palabra.-… y el único ser capaz de vencerme… esta jugueteando ¡EN EL BOSQUE!

Aizen exploto, llamas quemaron todo alrededor a la altura de su cintura. Ulquiorra se agacho unos segundos antes, con su usual cara de póker, para nada impresionado. No fue suerte que lo esquivara, eran años de práctica por estar cerca del dios, el hombre pretendía parecer frío y calmado, pero tendía a perder el juicio fácilmente.

Dando bocanadas de aire, Aizen parecía estar un poco más calmado. Gin rápidamente hablo, antes de que Aizen volviera explotar.-Espere señor, aun podemos hacer algo-Gin retomo su forma demoníaca.

Tousen salto también.-¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos mortal!... eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Hm.-Aizen medito concienzudamente, si, eso era bueno. Extendiendo sus nebulosos brazos, atrajo a sus tres sirvientes hacia el; los demonios temblaban de miedo, mientras que el humano solo estaba molesto.-Por suerte para ustedes, todavía tienen una oportunidad de rectificar su terrible error. Solo que esta vez… no fallen.

ººººº


	5. Chapter 5

**La leyenda de Ichigo.**

Bleach/Hércules crossover. Ichigo, un semidios que busca convertirse en un verdadero héroe, junto con su fiel caballo alado Zangetsu y un sátiro de pelaje azul llamado Grimmjow como entrenador. Pero Aizen, dios de los muertos, tiene sus propios planes para dominar el cosmos. Y Ulquiorra? Pues, definitivamente no es la "dama en peligro", puede cuidarse bien el solito, muchas gracias. Yaoi.

Holasss de nuevo, ya estamos en el quito capi de este fantástico fic :D espero que lo estén disfrutando, siento haberme tardado en actualizar, estuve repasando para mis finales, lo que fue una total perdida de tiempo ya que no pude aprobar ninguno -_-***** y ya la otra semana, desde el 4 de marzo, empezare a cursar de nuevo, aunque estoy segura de que no soy la única que siente la agonía de regresar a clases… En fin, me pondré a terminar este fic pronto para acabar con mis otros proyectos.

Este capitulo los sentí flojo, las escenas de batallas no son mi fuerte, me disculpo de antemano, es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Ahora si, al fic!

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Hércules es propiedad de Disney. **Pero mi amor por ambos es todo mío XD.

ººººº

-Wow. ¿Todo eso es una cuidad?

Ichigo no cabía en su asombro. Luego de un par de hora desde aquel encuentro tan especial, por fin el trío había llegado a la gran ciudad de Karakura. Desde el aire se podía ver los edificios que la componían, gente se paseaba por sus calles, ruidos de tráfico y charlas, templos de dioses y comercios ambulantes, la ciudad lo tenía todo.

-Así es, una cuidad de problemas.-Grimmjow miro el amplio paisaje con nostalgia.-La única e inigualable Karakura. Para morirse. Si lo logras aquí, lo harás en cualquier lado.

Zangetsu planeo suavemente, buscando un buen sitio para aterrizar. Ya en el suelo, los tres empezaron a caminar, el bullicio era casi sobrecogedor, la gente no paraba de moverse. Ichigo, que siempre había vivido en el campo, le costaba creer que tanta gente pudiera vivir en un sitio tan pequeño. Grimmjow miraba receloso para todos lados.

-No te alejes campeón, esta ciudad es peligrosa.- estaban cruzando por una intersección cuando un carruaje paso a toda marcha, casi atropellándolos.

-¡Quítense del camino zopencos!-les grito el conductor sin ni siquiera detenerse.

-¡Ven y dímelo en la cara bastardo!-respondió el sátiro con una vena pulsándole en la frente. Ahora se acordaba porque prefería quedarse en su isla.-Lo que te dije, todos están locos aquí.-le comento a Ichigo, quien no dijo nada al respecto.

Continuaron su camino, bajando por unas escaleras, cuando otro tipo se les puso adelante.-Quisieran comprar un reloj de sol, ¡están a mitad de precio!

-Ya lárgate idiota, la ultima que compre uno le faltaban el cinco y el dos.-contesto groseramente el sátiro, empujando al pelirrojo para que no se tentara de comprar porquerías.

Y a la siguiente esquina otro tipo mas se les apareció, este solo vistiendo un pedazo de columna hueca. Se abrazo al pobre caballo.-¡Es fin se acerca, ¿no lo sienten?!-exclamo el loco, sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

-Si, si, el Apocalipsis y todo eso, gracias por el dato.-el peliazul murmuro ahora con mas suavidad, había que cuidarse de los desequilibrados mentales. Ichigo solo se confundía más y mas.-No hagas contacto visual. Tienen el cerebro quemado por todas las porquerías que se toman para el estrés. Esta cuidad te deja tocado. Créeme, tu eres justo lo que les hacia falta por aquí.

Caminaron por una gran plaza, donde la gente se sentaba, quizás tomándose unos minutos para descansar de sus trabajos. En una fuente, un grupo de personas lavaba su ropa a la vez que cargaban sus jarras con el agua. Todos tenían una cara decaída.

-Pero que tragedia.- una jovencita de pelo negro corto murmuro lavando parte de su tunica.-El incendio se lo llevo todo…

-Todo menos a bola de nieve.-otro muchacho, con cara de niño, alzo a un chamuscado gato prácticamente negro de cenizas, el no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-¿El incendio fue antes o después del terremoto? No puedo recordarlo, creo que me había desmayado, no que eso me haga menos hombre.-un joven de pelo castaño claro pregunto dejando el jarrón que cargaba en el suelo.

-Después del terremoto, como olvidarlo.- Una chica de pelo rojizo respondió, su cuerpo todavía temblando por las sacudidas.

-Pero antes de la inundación.-la primera chica morena estrujo su tunica.-Y no empecemos con el incremento de los robos, tuve que golpear a un tipo que trato de entrar en mi casa. Karakura prácticamente se cae a pedazos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, eso realmente era tener mala suerte. Grimmjow le codeo, dando una media sonrisa.

-Dímelo, a cada que volteamos, alguna nueva catástrofe pasa.-el castaño dejo caer los hombros.

-Solo falta que aparezca alguna plaga de insectos.-el chico del gato suspiro. En la fuente una cigarra salto, sintiendo que la estaban llamando.

El cuarteto casi grito espantado. Ya tenían suficiente de esta miseria.-¡Se acabo, me voy a Esparta!

-Disculpen.-el grupo de personas se detuvo, poniendo sus miradas en el pelirrojo recién llegado.-Creo que lo que ustedes necesitan… es un héroe.

-Si.-las personas le miraron con desden.-¿Y tu eres…?

-Ejem… mi nombre es Ichigo y…-el pelirrojo tosió, le ponía nervioso que le miraran tan fijamente. Grimmjow le dio un empujón con sus cuernos, su manera de decir "Se hombre con un demonio y habla." –Y da la casualidad de que yo… soy un héroe.-por fin pudo decirlo, poniéndose las manos en cintura. Como respuesta solo obtuvo risas.

-¿Si?-la morena solo arqueo una ceja, no impresionada.-¿Acaso alguna vez salvaste una ciudad?

-Eeh… no, no exactamente...

-¿Evitaste algún desastre natural?-pregunto ahora el castaño.

-No, todavía…

-¡Bah! Solo es un hablador, lo que nos hacia falta.-gruño el castaño.

-Si, contigo ya tenemos para bastante.-murmuro el chico del gato pasando por su lado. El grupo de gente se marchaba, sin dar una segunda mirada al autoproclamado héroe. El peliazul tenía un tic en el ojo, entendía el escepticismo, pero rebajar a alguien de esa manera, en especial a un pupilo suyo… con un demonio se iba a quedar callado.

-¡Ey idiotas! ¡Son retrasados o solo no tienen cerebro! Este chico aquí…-señalo a Ichigo que de inmediato se puso en pose.-¡Es un héroe por todos los cielos!

El chico del gato entrecerró los ojos.-¿No eres tu el tipo-cabra que entreno a Aquiles?

-Ni se te ocurra…-advirtió con voz baja, empezando a ver rojo.

-¡Jajaja si, que buen trabajo hiciste con su talón! Jajaja.-el castaño cometió el error de reírse frente al furibundo sátiro. Apretando los puños y preparando las pezuñas, Grimmjow se lanzo a la carga.

-¡Aquí tengo tu talón cretino!-le cayo a golpizas, diestra y siniestra volaban por la cara del tipo, incluso le dio una buena masticada a su parte posterior. Habría seguido hasta dejarlo en guiñapos pero Ichigo los separo.

-Grimmjow, ya basta, ya entendieron.

El tipo se arrastro, casi lloriqueando –¡Esta loco, loco!-La mujer morena se adelanto.-Mira tu, lo que necesitamos es un héroe profesional, no alguien que se las da de galán.-con un bufido, empezó a caminar, el resto haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Esperen!-Ichigo intento perseguirles, pero no había caso. Desanimado, se dejo caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una pared.-Aah… ¿como se supone que voy a mostrarles que soy un héroe si no me dan una oportunidad?

-Ya, ya Ichi.-Grimmjow le dio una palmada en el brazo suavemente.-Oportunidades hay por todos lados, solo tenemos que esperar por algo, como una catástrofe o algún desastre a punto de suceder…

-¡Auxilio por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Hubo un accidente!-alguien gritaba tratando de hacerse paso entre la multitud. Pero esa voz… Ichigo juraba haberla oído antes.

-¿Ulquiorra?-pregunto, levantándose de un salto.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos. El y su gran bocota.-Y hablando de desastres.

-¡Fortachón! ¡Ichigo! ¡Gracias a los dioses!- el pálido chico corrió hacia el, apoyándose momentáneamente en su pecho para recobrar el aliento. El pelirrojo le habría gustado sentir el tacto de esas manos en su piel, pero la situación era demasiado seria para pensar en esas cosas ahora.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto directo al punto.

Ulquiorra hablo con rapidez, un tinte de preocupación en su agitada voz.-Afuera de la ciudad, dos niñas, estaban jugando en el cañón, ¡un derrumbe! hubo un terrible derrumbe, ¡están atrapadas!-la gente se detenía alrededor de ellos a escuchar la horrible noticia.

-¿Niñas? ¿Atrapadas?-mas que estar preocupado, la cara del pelirrojo se ilumino.-¡Genial Grimm, era justo lo que necesitaba!.-sacudió al sátiro de los hombros, tenia razón, oportunidades hay en todos lados.

-Se nota que estas preocupado.-Ulquiorra comento sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo ni lo noto, mas bien le tomo de un brazo para llevarlo con el.-¡Vamos!-tomándole de la cintura, lo subió arriba de Zangetsu, el mismo montando de un salto.

-¡No, espera! ¡No es necesario! ¡Le tengo fobia a las…-carcajeándose, Zangetsu dio un par de salto antes de salir volando como un rayo.-ALTURAAAS!

Con terror vio como el suelo se iba alejando a cada segundo, y solo pudo agarrarse de la cosa sólida que tenía más cerca para evitar caerse, lo que resulto ser la cintura de Ichigo. El pelirrojo se tomo unos segundos para disfrutar de la cercanía, para luego enfocar su vista hacia adelante.

Nadie noto que había dejado al sátiro atrás. Sin mas remedio, Grimmjow tuvo que correr con la multitud que seguía al caballo alado, queriendo saber que estaba pasando.-Oh claro, dejen al sátiro atrás, no es importante. ¡Ya van a ver esos dos cuando los agarre malditos bastardos!

Dando varias vueltas y giros en el aire, Zangetsu aterrizo en la zona del cañón, un sonrisita perversa perfectamente visible en su rostro equino. Ichigo bajo de un salto, estudiando el lugar. Un quejido atrás suyo llamo su atención. Ulquiorra, con el pelo mas despeinado de lo que ya era, tenia una expresión mareada y enferma, incluso temblaba levemente. –¿Estas bien?

-Si, como no, solo, bájame antes de que, que ensucie a tu pony.-Ulquiorra se veía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. No queriendo averiguar cual momento, Zangetsu lo zarandeo de encima; por suerte, el pelirrojo lo atajo en el aire, esta era la segundo vez en el día que lo tenia en sus brazos, vaya suerte.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien nos saque de aquí!

-¡Llamen al IX-I-I! -pronto, los gritos de las niñas se escuchaban de abajo de la enorme roca. Un pequeño espacio en el suelo era lo que evitaba que fueran aplastadas. Sin perder tiempo, Ichigo llego hasta ellas, mostrándose tranquilo para no asustar más a las dos pequeñas.

-No se preocupen, en seguida las sacare de allí.

-Rápido, no resistiremos mucho mas.-exclamo una de ellas.

Ichigo miro a la roca unos segundo, asegurándose de que no hubieran grietas o partes sueltas que se pudieran desprender. No, todo bien, solo un gran pedazo sólido de roca. Ignorando los pasos de la gente que había venido a atestiguar la situación, el semidios coloco sus manos bajo la hendidura donde se asomaban las niñas. Tomando una bocanada de aire, empezó a levantar la roca.

Gruñendo, fue haciendo mas fuerza, lentamente levantado una piedra que ninguna otra persona normal podría haberlo echo. Un par de exclamaciones salieron de las bocas de la gente, incluso Ulquiorra estaba impresionado por tal acto. Con un empujón más, Ichigo había logrado levantar la piedra sobre su cabeza. Las dos niñas, uno de pelo negro, y la otra castaña, salieron rápidamente de hueco, deteniéndose a mirar a su salvador.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Ichigo tranquilamente, como si no estuviera levantando una piedra de una tonelada sobre su cabeza.

-Ahora si lo estamos.-exclamo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Cielos señor, usted si que es fuerte.-la pequeña castaña exclamo asombrada.

-Gracias. Ahora saben porque los niños no deben jugar en los cañones. La próxima vez vayan al parque, ¿entendido?

-¡Si señor!-alegremente, las niñas se fueron corriendo, mezclándose entre la gente que todavía seguía boquiabierta. Con un gruñido, el pelirrojo por lanzo la roca a un costado, a esto algunos de los espectadores dieron pequeños aplausos.

Nadie vio a las niñas subir por un costado de la pared de piedra, hasta llegar a la cima.

-Vaya actuación chicos, por un segundo casi me lo creí.-dijo Aizen, sentado en un trono de piedra, sosteniendo una taza de te humeante.

-"Cielos señor, usted es muy fuerte", en serio Tousen, no se te ocurrió nada mejor.-la niña morena se trasformo hasta convertirse en Gin, que miraba molesto al otro demonio.

-Quise dar un toque de inocencia.-consteto simplemente la niña castaña, volviendo a su forma original.

Aizen solo ignoro su discusión.-Aunque tengo que decir que la actuación de nuestra pequeña diva aquí fue deslumbrante, te llevaste todos los honores.

Ulquiorra rodó los ojos al "cumplido", inclinándose al borde del abismo hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, con una expresión entre triste y preocupada.-Sal de allí, tonto, ahora que todavía puedes.

Abajo, Ichigo noto a Grimmjow llegar hacia donde el estaba, un poco agitado por la corrida.-Ey Grimm, ¿lo viste? incluso me aplaudieron… algo.

Pero antes de que el sátiro pudiera siquiera pensar una respuesta, un rugido bajo resonó desde la caverna que estaba escondida detrás de la roca. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles cuando unos perversos ojos amarillos brillaron en la oscuridad.

-No creo que esos sean aplausos…-Grimmjow trago duro, una gran garra dio un paso adelante, y luego otra, hasta que una criatura gigante emergió, de cuello largo, escamas y una gran boca con afilados dientes, lo que mas destacaba.

-Grimmjow, ¿como se llama esa cosa?-Ichigo retrocedió unos pasos, sin quitar sus ojos de la criatura, instintivamente tomando el mango de su espada.

-Tres palabras…-murmuro el sátiro, al momento que la criatura chillo.-¡OH MIERDA!

La gente comenzó a gritar, el pánico esparciéndose como una llamarada. En la cima del precipito, Aizen sonrío.-Que comience el espectáculo.

La bestia avanzo, haciendo a Ichigo su primer objetivo. El monstruo solo tenía dos piernas por lo que tenía que arrastrar la mitad de su cuerpo, pero aun así, era increíblemente rápido, con una cola sacudiéndose en todas direcciones. Ichigo retrocedía, intentado ir por donde no hubiera gente inocente, esgrimiendo su espada cada vez que la criatura intentaba morderlo. Mas atrás, Grimmjow gritaba desde atrás de una roca.-¡Eso es! ¡Dale con tu gancho derecho! ¡Cuida tus pies! ¡Los dientes! ¡A la izquierda! ¡Izquierda!

Estirando su imposiblemente largo cuello, la criatura se lanzo a Ichigo, quien que salto y rodó hacia un costado.

-¡Te dije que la otra izquierda zopenco!-gruño Grimmjow desplomándose en piedra.

El pelirrojo se levanto de un salto, pero al mirar sus manos descubrió con horror que su espada había desaparecido. Se volteo, viendo como su espada se clavaba en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Notando que la criatura volvía a la carga, tomo rápidamente otra piedra y la lanzo a la boca de afilados dientes. El monstruo quedo confundido pero mordió la piedra hasta hacerla pedazos, soltando una risa malvada por el vano intento.

Ichigo volvió a correr hacia su espada, pero a dar un vistazo, vio que la gran boca del monstruo estaba por devorarlo. Reaccionado por reflejo, alcanzo a tomar dos de los colmillos más grandes antes de que se cerraran en su cuerpo; por unos eternos segundos, peleo contra boca que intentaba partirlo en dos. Sabia que no duraría mucho así, pero su espada estaba tan cerca… Apretando los dientes, uso todas sus fuerzas y volteo la gran cabeza contra el suelo. Tan rápido como pudo, se arrastro y por fin logro recuperar su espada.

Dio un salto, con la intención de herir a la criatura, pero esta se escurrió con un moviendo ágil de su cuello. De la boca salio una lengua de víbora que se enredo en unos de los tobillos de Ichigo, levantándolo en el aire. Sin ser capaz de hacer nada mas, Ichigo cayo directo en la boca de la criatura, que se lo trago de un bocado.

La gente lanzo exclamaciones de horror. Grimmjow se cubrió los ojos con una mano, sacudiendo la cabeza, pobre chico, aun sabiendo los peligros que conlleva ser un héroe, nunca deseo que el chico terminara así.

En lo alto de precipicio, Ulquiorra apretó los puños, dejando caer su mirada. La vida era injusta, eso era algo que el sabia muy bien, ¿entonces porque se sentía triste por ese ingenuo chico?

La criatura se relamió, pronto notado que había mas gente por el lugar. Con un rugido, se volvió a lanzar hacia la multitud. Cuando la gente estaba por correr por sus vidas, el monstruo detuvo su ataque. Dando un gruñido, sintió que algo se movía dentro suyo. Y del largo cuello, una espada corto la carne, cercenado a la criatura de un solo movimiento. La cabeza cayo, y el cuerpo se desplomo, con Ichigo todo cubierto por baba y otras sustancias de las que era mejor no hablar.

La multitud volvió a exclamar, esta vez con alegría de haber sido salvados. Ichigo apenas se mantenía en pie, tratando de guardar su espada.-Lo ves Grimm… no fue tan complicado…- y se cayo al suelo, atontado y agotado, ¿quien no lo estaría después de casi ser comido vivo?

El sátiro salto, llegando a su lado.-¡Ey chico! Lo hiciste bien, ahora dime, ¿cuantos cuernos vez?-pregunto, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado.

-Eeh… ¿seis?

-Estuviste cerca, solo necesitas un baño y estarás como nuevo.-respondió, llevando uno de sus brazos a su hombro, ayudándole a levantarse.

En el cielo, que pronto empezó a cubrirse de nueves negras, truenos lejanos resonaban, y la lluvia empezó a caer. Tousen y Gin se removían nerviosos, Ichigo todavía seguía vivo, de seguro Aizen debía estar furioso. Pero el dios solo sonreía confiado.

-Tranquilos, el segundo acto esta por empezar.- Aizen solo se relajo en su trono, acomodándose un rebelde mechón.

Crujidos y sonidos viscosos surgían del supuesto cuerpo muerto de la criatura. Ichigo y Grimmjow se voltearon, sintiendo ese peculiar frío escalando por sus espaldas.-Eso no puede estar bien…-murmuro Grimmjow.

Un rugido ahogado salio del cuerpo, que se irguió, y de la carne expuesta, tres extremidades renacieron, tres cabezas que se formaron al instante. Por supuesto, la criatura era una Hidra.

-¡Te dije que no estaba bien!-el sátiro coloco la espada en la mano de Ichigo, para hacerse a un lado, no era un luchador, no había lugar para el en esta pelea.

La Hidra, luego de admirar sus nuevas cabezas, volvió a lanzarse al ataque, solo un pensamiento en sus tres cabezas, devorar al pelirrojo. Ichigo volvió a la carga, esquivando los afilados dientes de un lado a otro, era claro que desde el suelo no podría hacer mucho. Levantando la cabeza, por fin vio la forma de su caballo, que había estado esperando por alguna señal para ayudar, y definitivamente era justo lo que Ichigo necesitaba. Solo un silbido, y Zangetsu alzo vuelo, alcanzando a Ichigo en el momento en que una de las cabezas casi le clava sus dientes.

Yendo tan alto como pudo, Zangetsu voló, esquivando las monstruosas bocas, mientras que Ichigo cortaba por donde se podía. Los cuellos de la Hidra eran los puntos mas vulnerables, pero a la vez era su mayor ventaja, ya que por cada cabeza que Ichigo cortaba, otras tres nacían. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban ante docenas de cabezas que chillaban y se retorcían.

-¡¿Que no sabes hacer otra cosa que cortar cabezas idiota?!-Ichigo apenas pudo escuchar a Grimmjow gritarle desde alguna parte en el suelo. Con una leve patada a un de los costados de Zangetsu, el pelirrojo indico a su caballo que se levantara en el aire, evitando a las cabeza que iban en su dirección, pero Zangetsu no fue lo bastante rápido, porque una de la cabeza choco contra ellos, mandando a Ichigo directamente hacia el cúmulos de bocas hambrientas. Dando gritos, Ichigo se deslizo por uno de los cuellos, solo logrando escapar porque las cabezas se mordían entre ellas, tratando de comerse al héroe primero. Agarrando una de las viscosas lenguas de serpientes, Ichigo logro salir de aquel caos, estrellándose contra la pared de precipicio, pero el alivio le duro poco cuando una garra le aprisiono desde su cintura. Todas las cabezas de la Hidra fijas en el.

-Finalmente, mi parte favorita de la obra…- murmuro el dios de los muertos con una oscura sonrisa.-… la muerte súbita.

Ichigo miro al cielo, en su agitada mente notando la alta pared de piedra que se levantaba. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Justo antes de que las cabezas lo devoraran, Ichigo golpeo la pared con toda su fuerza, creando una grieta que creció hasta llegar a la cima del precipicio. La Hidra se detuvo, sus incontables ojos abriéndose con terror cuando el precipicio literalmente les ayo encima, piedras golpeando y sepultando cada una de la cabezas.

Un último trueno retumbo, y la lluvia ceso. Lo único que había quedado de la pelea era un gran montón de piedras apiladas. La gente estaba muda, sintiendo pena por aquel joven que había dado su vida en la pelea. Zangetsu chillabadesconsolado, no era posible, su amo no podía estar muerto, Grimmjow tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-… ahí va otro mas…-negó con la cabeza tristemente.-Justo como Aquiles.

En su trono, Aizen cerraba sus ojos, su arrogante sonrisa llena de satisfacción.-… y por fin, se bajan las cortinas.

Ulquiorra le dio una mirada fría, para volverse a la pila de piedras. Suspiro, si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a terminar así… No, no quería creerlo, no podía terminar así, simplemente no.-Vamos, Ichi… levántate…

Y como si fuera un milagro, la garra cerrada, la única parte que no había sido sepultada en la piedra, se movió y se abrió, y ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, Ichigo emergió, con sus ropas rotas, pero vivo.

En un instante la multitud exploto, con gritos de alegría y hurras. Los cielos se abrieron al instante que el pelirrojo salto de la garra, con la luz dorada del sol iluminando el oscuro valle. Gente corría hacia el ahora reconocido héroe, levantándolo en hombros. Zangetsu volaba en círculos, rebosando de felicidad, dando lamidas al rostro de su cansado amo.

-Admítelo Grimm… eso fue… jodidamente heroico…- murmuro agotado Ichigo cuando paso junto al emocionado sátiro.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Venciste al esperpento por una garra! ¡Yeaaah!-Grimmmjow no podía estar más orgulloso de su pupilo.

Aizen ardía de furia, toda su piel roja y mas caliente que la lava, mientras estrujaba la cabezas de sus pobres demonios que se retorcían de dolor.

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisita, no todos los días podía disfrutar de la vista de Aizen completamente enfurecido. –Bien, ¿quien lo hubiera imaginado?…-murmuro dando un pequeño aplauso, contemplando al heroico pelirrojo, sin que su sonrisita abandonara su boca.

ººººº


	6. Chapter 6

**La leyenda de Ichigo.**

Bleach/Hércules crossover. Ichigo, un semidios que busca convertirse en un verdadero héroe, junto con su fiel caballo alado Zangetsu y un sátiro de pelaje azul llamado Grimmjow como entrenador. Pero Aizen, dios de los muertos, tiene sus propios planes para dominar el cosmos. Y Ulquiorra? Pues, definitivamente no es la "dama en peligro", puede cuidarse bien el solito, muchas gracias. Yaoi.

Holas, aquí el siguiente capitulo de este superfantastico fic! :D me alegra mucho todos los comentarios que han mandado, ya pronto estamos por llegar al final. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir de lo que es mi vida, e vuelto a clases en la universidad, tengo tantas cosas que leer para los exámenes, lo de siempre -.-U oh, si, y por fin vi la peli El Retorno de Los Guardianes, ahora entiendo porque varios de mis dibujantes favoritos en Deviantart hacían dibujos de Jack Frost y los guardianes XD quizás yo también suba un par de dibus cuando tenga el escáner de vuelta.

Al capitulo!

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Hércules es propiedad de Disney.**

ººººº

_-A partir de ese día Ichigo se volvió muy famoso. El lo tenia todo, fama, fortuna, y la admiración de todos.- Rukia chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa picara._

_-Paso de cero a héroe de la noche a la mañana. La gente se remolinaba en la calles solo para verlo pasar, y si había suerte, les daba autógrafos tallados en piedra. Con solo una sonrisa, todas las chicas caían desmayadas- Orihime se llevo las manos a la mejillas, dando un suspiro soñador._

_-Su fama crecía a cada monstruo que vencía, jabalís y leones gigantes, serpientes de mar, arpías, minotauros, grifos y gorgonas, ni siquiera desastres naturales como volcanes en erupción eran capaces de detenerlo.-Nelliel se echo el pelo hacia atrás, desvaneciendo las figuras de dichos monstruos a su paso._

_-Y cuando se es un buen héroe, las recompensas hacen honor a tal titulo. Las monedas prácticamente les llovían del cielo, cosa que hizo bastante feliz a Grimmjow. Con tanto dinero, Ichigo gasto una parte en comprar una buena casa a sus padres adoptivos para que vivieran bien el resto de sus días.- Hallibel dio una pequeña sonrisa tierna._

_-Obras de teatro sobre su vida, urnas con su cara y escenas de sus hazañas, figuras de acción y bebidas con su nombre, incluso su propia línea de sandalias, amigo, no se podía pedir más. Una estatua de el fue construida en medio de Karakura, como signo de lo importante que su héroe era para la gente.- Matsumoto estrujo uno de los muñecos del pelirrojo con cariño._

_-A cada monstruo que Aizen mando, Ichigo los derroto… ganándose, sin saberlo, la ira del dios…-a la ultima frase, el semblante de Rukia se ensombreció…_

En lo alto de una montaña cerca de la ciudad, en uno de los tantos palacios que Aizen tenia escondidos en la tierra, el dios miraba con furia hacia un anfiteatro donde Ichigo se presentaba para algún espectáculo.

-¡Lánzalo!-grito dándose vuelta, sus demonios lanzaron una vasija al aire, una de las que tenia grabada la cara del pelirrojo. Sintiendo las llamas envolver su puño, arrojo una ráfaga de fuego, destrozando la vasija en un instante. Ulquiorra, sentado en unas escaleras cercanas, alzo una ceja.-Buen tiro vaquero.-murmuro con su acostumbrado tono apático.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-exclamo es dios, casi queriéndose tirar los pelos de la cabeza.-Le e mandado todo lo que se me ocurrió, y ni siquiera…-un rechinante y molesto ruido detuvo sus palabras. Con una mirada tan filosa como una daga, miro al suelo, específicamente los pies de Tousen.-¿Que. Son. Esos?-acentúo cada palabra con molestia.

Tousen sonrío nervioso.-Este… son mis nuevas sandalias, me las recomendaron, son cómodas, aerodinámicas y combinan con todo.-el oscuro demonio retorció los dedos de los pies, produciendo ese molesto ruido. Sabia que estaba en grandes problemas por usar las sandalias marca Ichigo, pero no pudo evitarlo ¡la oferta era demasiado buena para rechazarla!

Aizen se masajeo una cien, sentía aun fuerte jaqueca en camino.-Tengo 24 horas para quitarme a ese… ese cretino de encima, o mi grandioso plan en el que llevo trabajando 18 años se va a ir por el caño, y tu… estas usando… su… ¡¿MERCANCIA?!

Justo en el momento que iba a incinerar al demonio con las llamas que nacían de su piel, el ruido de alguien sorbiendo le detuvo, las llamas extinguiéndose momentáneamente. Ambos miraron a un costado, a un Gin que sorbía una bebía que tenia la cara de Ichigo en el vaso.

-¿Hmm?- Gin alzo la vista, notando la atención sobre el. Dando una risita tonta, exclamo, sin pensar realmente.-¿Gustan un poco?

En el anfiteatro, Ichigo, Zangetsu y el resto de la gente alzaron la vista confundidos cuando la tierra tembló por unos segundos, nadie noto la nube negra explotando en una de las montañas cercanas.

En una de las paredes del palacio, dos grandes manchones negros se podían apreciar. Los cuerpos de Tousen y Gin se deslizaron y cayeron al suelo, parcialmente quemados. Pero no se preocupen, gracias a sus poderes demoniacos, en un par de horas estarían como nuevos.

El humano de cabello negro se levanto, soltado una de sus raras risas; vaya que había tenido unos días divertidos mirando a Aizen enloquecer de frustración.

-Parece que tu juego se acabo.-murmuro, dirigiéndose hacia el borde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Se reclino para ver mejor a la gente y al aclamado héroe.-El fortachón bateo todas la curvas que le lanzaste.

Aizen apretó los dientes molesto, su pequeño humano se estaba volviendo muy insolente últimamente, pero en eso, noto las curvas debajo de la ropa del moreno y una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza. Sonriendo maquiavélicamente, se le fue acercando mientras hablaba.-Oooh, eso puede ser… pero también podría ser que no le lance las "curvas" adecuadas, mi querido Ulqui.-le susurro al oído, delineado las caderas con sus manos.

La pequeña sonrisa del pelinegro se borro, entendiendo bien lo que el dios implicaba.-Ni siquiera lo pienses.-se aparto de Aizen, no sabia si era su imaginación o que, pero cuando Aizen estaba cerca sentía su temperatura corporal bajar unos grados. Se cruzo de brazos, asumiendo su mascara de indiferencia.

-Ah, pero el debe tener una debilidad, todos la tienen.-Aizen volvía a la carga, utilizando su tono negociador.-Tomemos a Pandora, por ejemplo, la suya era una pequeña cajita… los troyanos, digamos que no supieron escoger bien su caballo.-haciendo gestos, formo una caja y un caballo, para dar mas fuerza a sus palabras. Ulquiorra solo hacia su vista a un lado, evitando al dios y sus viles palabras.-Solo necesito que descubras la del fortachón, nada complicado.

Ulquiorra le miro un momento, para darle la espalda de nuevo, quitándose la fría mano que había puesto en su hombro.-Yo ya cumplí mi parte, manda a tus subordinados para eso.

-No pudieron con el cuando era un bebe…-al fondo, Gin abría otras de la gaseosas de fresa, y Tousen se masajeaba sus quemaduras. Aizen los ignoro, su voz volviéndose mas sutil y seductora-… y necesito a alguien que se encargue de el… ahora que es un "hombre".

Como deseaba Ulquiorra poder quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara con una golpiza. Soltó una bocanada de aire, conteniendo su molestia.-Por si no te diste cuenta, ya renuncie a ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Lo que es bueno!-Aizen asintió, pretendiendo sentir simpatía por el joven.-Porque fue precisamente esa la razón por la que estas aquí ahora, ¿recuerdas?- usando su magia de dios, Aizen creo figuritas de humo frente a Ulquiorra, una de el, y otra de una mujer con dos pequeñas coletas a los costados de su cara. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron.-Me vendiste tu alma para salvar la vida de tu querida noviecita… ¿y como te lo agradeció? Oh si, yéndose con el primer Adonis que se le cruzo por delante.

Ulquiorra miro a las figuras abrazarse, hasta que una tercera figura de un hombre mas grande y musculoso apareció, y la chica se marcho con el, dejando a la figura de Ulquiorra sola, cayendo al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con la manos.

Si, todavía recordaba a Cirucci, pequeña pero con carácter fuerte. La amo, y estaba seguro de que ella también le había amado, pero viniendo de una familia rica, nunca pudo acostumbrarse a la humilde vida que el tenia. Las constantes peleas los fueron separando, hasta que un día ella cayo mortalmente enferma. Ulquiorra no podía siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría si ella moría, así que, tragándose su orgullo, imploro a los dioses que alguien la salvara sin importar el precio; Aizen fue el único que contesto a su suplica. No le importo entregar su alma si con eso salvaba a Cirucci. Pero unos días después de que ella mejorara, le confeso que ya no podía estar con el, que había encontrado a alguien mas, alguien que si podría cuidar de ella.

Nunca le dijo el sacrificio que hizo para que ella viviera; si la culpa iba ser lo único que los mantuviera unidos, entonces no valía la pena.

-Fue su decisión.-contesto, pero no pudo agregar más. Aun cuando había sido hace años, la herida seguía doliendo. Con sus manos disipo la figura de humo.

-Te rompió el corazón, ¿no es así Ulquiorra?-Aizen era implacable, sabia que ya casi lo tenia.

-Si, bien, aprendí mi lección, ¿no? Ya entendí el punto, solo…-Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, no quería seguir pensando en esto. El dios sonrío con falsa amabilidad, poniendo sus manos en los pálidos hombros, como si estuviera ofreciéndole consuelo.

-Es por eso que creo que te interesara mi nueva oferta…-de la nada, Aizen le puso una vasija en las manos, una con el perfil del famoso pelirrojo gravado. Ulquiorra observo la imagen con curiosidad, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco a la imagen. -Solo dame la clave para acabar con el supertonto, y yo te daré, sin preguntas ni trucos, aquello que anhelas más que nada en todo el cosmos…

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se agrandaron a medida que Aizen se acercaba hasta susurrar en su oído. No podía ser verdad… ¿acaso Aizen le prometía darle aquello que ya había perdido la esperanza de recuperar…?

-… tu… libertad…

La vasija cayo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

ººº

En el templo de Isshin, Ichigo contaba de sus últimas aventuras a su padre a través de la estatua de piedra. Junto con Zangetsu, actúo alguna de sus últimas peleas.

-Si lo hubieras visto. Vencí al minotauro, luche contra la Gorgona, como Grimm me dijo; analizar la situación, controlar mi fuerza y… ¡POM! ¡La gente enloqueció!

Dando un suave golpe en la quijada del caballo, Zangetsu dramáticamente cayó en una pequeña pileta. Ichigo hizo ruidos de ovación y dio gracias su público imaginario. La gran estatua sonrío.

-¡Hahaha! Ese es mi muchacho, no podría estar mas orgullosos de ti, se que lo vas a lograr.

-Me alegro que digas eso papa.-el pelirrojo se veía ansioso.-Hace mucho que venia esperando este día.

-Hmmm… ¿y que día es ese?-Isshin estaba genuinamente confundido, a lo que Ichigo empezó a dudar también.

-El día en que me uniría a los dioses.-exclamo esperanzado.

La estatua puso una expresión incomoda, pero intentado parecer optimista.-Eeeehhh… si, lo haz echo muy bien Ichigo… pero te falta un poquito mas… aun no haz probado ser un héroe verdadero, hijo.

-¿Que?-Ichigo no escondió su sorpresa y decepción.-Pero, vencí a todos los monstruos que se me pusieron delante. Debo ser la persona más famosa en toda Grecia, si incluso me hicieron una figura de acción.-Ichigo saco una figura de si mismo de un bolsillo, no era que realmente le gustara tener que cargarla, pero los sponsors se ponían pesados con estas cosas.

-Lamento decírtelo Ichi, pero ser famoso no significa ser un héroe verdadero.-Isshin sacudió la cabeza.

-… ¿que mas puedo hacer?-Ichigo susurro como si fuera una suplica.

-Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo.-Isshin suavemente acaricio el rostro de su hijo, deseando poder hacer mas por el.

-¿Pero como…?

-Lo sabrás… en tu corazón.-la estatua se fue retirando, acomodándose en el trono.

-¡Padre, espera!- el pelirrojo grito, pero un rayo golpeo la estatua, y todo volvió a como estaba antes, oscuro, frío y desolado. Sintiéndose completamente perdido, Ichigo cayó de rodillas, y con fuerza golpeo el suelo, dejando un buen cráter. No lo entendía, había vencido monstruos, ayudo a la gente de Karakura, era una buena persona… y aun así, no era un héroe verdadero.

Sintió una de las alas de Zangetsu cubrir sus hombros, su rostro equino contra el suyo. El caballo compartiendo la tristeza de su amigo.

ººº

-Tenemos una agenda apretada hoy fresita; a la 1, cita con el rey Augias, dijo algo sobre unos establos, lo que asumo que no será bonito, mejor no lleves tus sandalias nuevas…

-Grimm…-Ichigo gruño, cansado de estar en pose. Estaban en el gran palacio que hacia de casa, Ichigo hubiera preferido algo mas simple y menos ostentoso, pero resulto que este enorme palacio fue lo mas humilde que encontraron. Ahora mismo estaba posando para el retrato de una vasija por un artista renombrado, pero para el solo era un loco con aires de, bueno, de artista. El sujeto le grito que se quedara quieto cuando se movió.

-Reunión con las minas del HRG, Hijas de la Revolución Griega, no tengo idea de lo que quieran, a las 2…-continuo el sátiro leyendo el rollo en sus manos.

-Grimm…

-Y luego una junta con las amazonas, ey, fíjate si puedes conseguir algo de "acción" con alguna de ellas, si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir…-Grimmjow le guiño con el ojo traviesamente.

Esto era todo, ya no aguantaba más.

-¡Grimmjow! ¡No tiene ningún caso!

Cansado, tiro la espada y el escudo que había estado sosteniendo, golpeando accidentalmente la columna de la vasija que el pintor estaba haciendo, arruinado el retrato. El hombre grito, con una vena explotando en su frente.-¡Arrrrrrgh! ¡Estoy arto, me largo de aquí!

-¡Oye tu! ¡No te alborotes la toga!-le grito Grimmjow al exasperado pintor, que en respuesta le golpeo con su equipo de pintura. El sátiro casi rugió, a punto de darle una buena paliza al susodicho pintor, pero viendo al pelirrojo desplomarse en la tarima, lo dejo ir. –¿Que quieres decir con que no tiene caso? Quieres ir al Olimpo, ¿no?

-Si, pero no siento que esto…-dijo, señalando el palacio, las vasijas, a la piel de león que tenia puesta.-Me este ayudando a conseguirlo.-suspirando, se quito la piel de encima, tirando a los pies del sátiro.

-¡Oh vamos! No puedes darte por vencido, todos contamos contigo, yo incluido.

-Ya di todo lo que tenia…

Ichigo dejo caer la cabeza. El sátiro se rasco la nuca, entendiendo lo que el pelirrojo sentía. Luego de unos segundos, se sentó a lado de su pupilo, poniéndole un brazo en los hombros.

-Escúchame Ichi, e visto muchas cosas en mi vida, y te lo juro por tu papi Isshin en las nubes, que tu tienes algo que nunca había visto.

-¿De verdad?-Ichigo alzo la cabeza con expresión tímida.

-¡Pues claro que si! Y escúchame bien cuando te digo esto porque no voy a repetir esta cursilería, pero no existe nada que no puedas hacer.-sonriéndole, le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

Y el momento mentor-pupilo termino cuando una horda fans entró por la puerta, lanzándose directamente sobre Ichigo.

-¡OH DIOS MIO ES EL!

-¡MIRAME ICHIGO MIRAME!

-¡CASATE CONMIGO ICHIGO!

-¡DAME UN HIJO TUYO!

Completamente locas, las mujeres tiraron al pobre semidios al suelo, arrancándole todo lo que había al alcance; aun los dioses temen a las fans desquiciadas.

-¡Ya basta que me lo rompen!-gruño Grimmjow, pero las chicas ni le escucharon.

-¡Grimm, ayúdame!-Ichigo intentaba escabullirse por el suelo, había pies y manos en todos lados. El sátiro le guiño un ojo, susurrándole.

-Gran escape beta.

-Echo.

Dando un fuerte silbido que esta vez si llamo la atención de las fans, al segundo, se dieron cuenta que Ichigo había desaparecido.-Se fue por la terraza.-informo Grimmjow abriendo una puerta. Las chicas no perdieron tiempo y salieron al gran patio. El sátiro soltó un bufido, pero volvió a maldecir cuando las locas chicas destruían todo lo que había a su paso.-¡Vuelvan aquí con un demonio! ¡Tienen idea de cuanto me consto esa vasija!

Grimm fue tras las desequilibradas mujeres, dejando la puerta abierta. Una mano blanca se asomo por el borde, cerrándola suavemente. Ulquiorra salio de su escondite, rodando los ojos; que bueno que se fueron, un minuto mas y se habría vuelto de loco de tanta estupidez. Con los brazos cruzados, empezó a recorrer el gran palacio. Admitía que era un lindo lugar, limpio y ordenado. Siguió mirando hasta que noto un par de pies inquietos bajo una cortina dorada. Sonrío divertido, la ingenuidad del chico siempre le ponía de buen humor.

Dio un par de pasos mas, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, mientas mas se acercaba, mas nervioso se ponían esos dedos. –Veamos… ¿me pregunto que habrá escondido tras la cortina numero uno?

Dando un buen tirón de la soga, la cortina se abrió, mostrando a un semidesnudo Ichigo, acomodando desesperadamente lo poco que tenia para cubrirse.

-¡Ulquiorra!-Ichigo estaba sorprendido, hacia tiempo que no veía al pálido muchacho.

-Ya puedes estar tranquilo, la marea de hormonas alborotadas ya se largo.-Ulquiorra se toco la mejilla derecha, indicando una marca de labios en la cara del pelirrojo. El semidios se la borro de inmediato, sin apartar sus ojos del moreno.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo…. Te eche de menos.-murmuro, contento de ver al joven de ojos esmeralda. Carraspeo, intentando no balbucear en esta ocasión.-¿Y que has estado haciendo?

-Mmmh, esto y aquello.-Ulquiorra evito la pregunta. Se dejo caer en un diván, relajándose, poniéndose en una posición un tanto sugerente.-Así que, ¿esta es la vida de un héroe?

-Naah. No soy un héroe.-Ichigo sacudió el brazo, no queriendo parecer presumido. Salio de su escondite de un salto, por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía ligero y calido, como si estuviera caminado en las nubes.

-Claro que lo eres. A donde sea que vayas solo se escucha tu nombre en la boca de todos.-Ulquiorra dio un vistazo a una repisa con alguna vasijas y muñecos sobre el pelirrojo, su caballo-mascota y el sátiro.

-Ehehe, si, algo loco ¿no?- el pelirrojo se paseaba con paso inquieto, pero alegre. En verdad, nunca se había sentido así de alegre con nadie hasta que el pálido chico apareció en su vida.-Ya no puedo ir a ningún lado sin que haya chicas persiguiéndome.

-Bah, necesita un descanso.-el moreno le corto tomando el muñeco de Grimmjow.-¿Crees que tu niñero se vuelva loco si te escapas conmigo por un rato?-apretó el muñeco, que puso una expresión furiosa.

Ichigo se puso tenso. Acaso Ulquiorra estaba implicando que quería estar con el, salir juntos a pasear… ¿como una cita?… ¿no era esto un poco repentino? No que no quisiera, pero…

-Eeh, no lo se, Grimm tenia la agenda completa, y hay gente que…

-Todo eso puede esperar, nada es tan importante.-el moreno se levanto, tomando el borde del traje del pelirrojo.-Solo será un par de horas, salimos por la ventana, nos escabullimos en el gimnasio, levantas la pared y adiós.-termino, dando una sonrisita traviesa.

Oh bien, ya que insistía.

ººº

Un par de horas al final se convirtieron en una tarde completa. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo para cuando volvieron, cruzando por el gran jardín, repleto de estatuas y fuentes que emanaban agua cristalina. Ambos jóvenes bajaban por unas escaleras, hablando animadamente.

-Vaya día, ese restaurante de la bahía estuvo fantástico, podría haberme comido todo el menú.

-Te dije que era un buen sitio, y de hecho, si te comiste todo el menú.-murmuro el pelinegro, rodando los ojos, pero su sonrisa continuaba en su lugar.

-Vamos, tú apenas si comiste algo, en serio, no te habría caído mal un par de platos más.

-Algunos no fuimos agraciados con estómagos de elefante como tu, fresita.-señalo al vientre del pelirrojo, demonios que tenia un abdomen firme, casi le daban ganas de tocarlo… wow, ¿de donde había salido eso? Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose los pensamientos absurdos de la mente.

-Y luego esa obra de teatro… ese tipo Edipo si que tiene problemas.

Ambos rieron al recordar la obra. Si, había sido un gran día para ambos. Ulquiorra reía abiertamente, tenia que admitirlo, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de vivo y contento. Miro a Ichigo adelantarse unos cuantos escalones, cuando un susurro le hizo voltear. En un pequeña fuente donde dos pequeños pájaros se habían posado, uno de ellos le hablo, con la inconfundible voz de Gin.

-Ey Ulqui, muy bonito todo, pero ya empieza a cortarla.-el pájaro exclamo con una expresión de molestia.

-Si, tienes una misión que cumplir.-dijo el otro pájaro, con la voz de Tousen. Ulquiorra, entrecerró los ojos fastidiado, si hubiera podido los habría fulminado con su miraba, aguantaba a Aizen por obvias razones, pero no tenia porque escuchar a esos dos idiotas.

Pero cuando Ichigo se acerco al pelinegro, los demonios volvieron a actuar como pájaros.-Sabes, esta es la primera vez que me escapo con alguien para ir a pasear por la ciudad, no sabia que podía ser tan divertido.-soltó un suspiro, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro. Ulquiorra podía ver esa gran inocencia reflejada en esos ojos castaños, y esa gran gentileza… no pudo sostenerle la mirada, volteo la cabeza a un costado, hacia los pájaros, que hicieron un pequeño gesto antes de salir volando.

-Si… yo tampoco.-murmuro, quizás siendo mas honesto de lo que quería admitir.

-Gracias Ulquiorra, por esta gran tarde, significo mucho para mi.

Ulquiorra miro al piso, sintiendo la culpa apretar su garganta. Ichigo era una buena persona, inocente, gentil, amable, y el… demonios, ¿porque tenia que ser justo Ichi? No tendría ningún problema con engañar y manipular a otros idiotas. No merecía la gratitud del pelirrojo, no merecía nada… pero no podía soportar tener que hacer el trabajo sucio de Aizen un día mas sabiendo que su libertad estaba tan cerca.

Era él o Ichigo… la elección era clara.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.— fue su respuesta. Bajo un par de escalones, y puso en marcha su plan.

-¡Aaah!-Tambaleándose, cayo sobre el pelirrojo, que rápidamente le tomo de los hombros, preocupado.-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que…-tuvo que alza la vista para poder ver la cara del pelirrojo, no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era en verdad.- …tengo tobillos frágiles.-alzo una de sus piernas, haciendo como si uno de sus tobillos estuviera lastimado.

-Oh, entonces seria mejor que te sentaras.-antes de poder replicar, el moreno ya estaba en el aire, en aquellos fuertes brazos. Esta era la tercera vez que lo levantaba, aunque solo ahora pudo sentir lo calida que era la piel del pelirrojo. Que mal que el contacto duro poco, cuando lo sentó en el banco de piedra.

-Entiendes que no soy una chica que necesitan que la carguen a todos lados, ¿verdad?- dijo pretendiendo estar molesto.

-Lo se, pero no quería que te cayeras de nuevo.-Ichigo se sentó a su lado, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, no quería invadir el espacio personal del pelinegro si eso le hacia sentir incomodo.

El moreno se removió en su sitio, pensando en cual seria su mejor plan de acción. Era mas que obvio que el chico sentía cierta atracción hacia el, ya muchos otros habían quedado encantados con su atractivo físico, la seducción era su mejor arma. Sutilmente, se bajo una de las tiras de de su ropa, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pálidos pero delicados hombros.

-Y tu, hem, ¿no tienes problemas con cosas como estas?

-Hmmm, ¿cosas como cuales?- pregunto distraídamente Ichigo, mirando hacia una fuente delante de ellos. Ulquiorra gruño molesto, el chico era tan distraído a veces. Ágilmente, levanto una de sus piernas, poniéndola delante de la cara del pelirrojo, que suerte que sus pantalones solo le cubrieran hasta las rodillas, dejando a la mayor parte de su pierna al descubierto. El pelirrojo se quedo sin habla.

Atrayendo su cara con su pie para que le viera, el moreno murmuro en un tono grave y sensual.-¿Tobillos frágiles?

-Eeeeeh, no.-tragando duro, Ichigo tomo con gentileza el tobillo, bajándolo hasta el piso. Su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho, y casi dio un salto cuando Ulquiorra empezó a acercarse. Como pudo retrocedió hasta el borde del banco. Hasta hacia unos minutos estaban charlando tranquilamente, y ahora el moreno estaba que se le tirada encima. No le parecía correcto, es decir, Ulquiorra no era como todas esas chicas locas que prácticamente se le entregaban. No, el era algo distinto…

-¿No tienes ninguna debilidad?-Ulquiorra seguía su avance, empezando a frustrarse con la resistencia del pelirrojo.- ¿Tal vez en la rodilla…. O en algún otro… lugar?

Acorralándolo en borde del banco, Ulquiorra se apoyo en el firme pecho de Ichigo, con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. Se miraron fijamente, ojos castaños con esmeraldas, hasta que el pelirrojo lentamente se inclino hacia el. Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos, ya casi esperando lo que vendría… pero en lugar de eso, sintió la tira volver a su lugar.

-N-no, estoy en muy buena forma.-casi tartamudeo Ichigo, levantándose del banco, cortando el contacto entre ellos. Eso había estado cerca, un poco mas y se habría lanzado sobre el moreno. Ulquiorra en serio le gustaba, pero no quería empezar las cosas así, no quería que pensara que solo le gustaba por su físico.

Ulquiorra estaba confundido, esta era la primera vez que alguien no caía en sus encantos. Dejo caer los hombros derrotado, allá iba su libertad. –Aaah… Eres perfecto fortachón.-murmuro amargado, apoyando su cara en sus manos.

-Je, gracias.-Ichigo sonrío, en su alegría no capto la amargura en su voz. Distraídamente tomo una piedra y lanzo en la fuente, le gustaba hacer rebotar las piedras en el agua. La piedra reboto y reboto, hasta que se estrello con una estatua de adorno, rompiéndola. Ichigo gruño, por muy suave que las lanzara, siempre terminaba rompiendo algo.

Sin poder evitarlo, el pelinegro soltó una risita, Ichigo se veía tan adorable, con esa expresión entre avergonzada y molesta. Se levanto, llegando a su lado.-Si miras de costado, creo que se ve mejor así.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza, apreciando a la estatua de la mujer sin brazos. Ichigo se volvió al pelinegro, con una ceja alzada.

-No, lo digo enserio.- respondió al escepticismo en su cara. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente, pero esta vez con honestidad, sin nerviosismos o seducción, solo ese calido sentimiento cuando dos personas que están felices de estar juntas.

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo nocturno, sacando a ambos jóvenes de su trance. Contemplaron el breve espectáculo por unos momentos, para quedar en silencio. Ichigo se inclino en la fuente, por alguna razón pensando en la vida que tenía antes de descubrir que era el hijo de un dios. Recordaba casi con nostalgia las noches en las que, cuando tenia la suerte de ver una estrella fugaz, siempre pedía el mismo deseo.

-Es gracioso, pero cuando era un niño, no deseaba otra cosa que ser como todos los demás…- confeso, casi riéndose, que bueno que ese deseo no se volvió realidad, si no, no habría podido hacer todas las cosas geniales que hizo, ni habría podido ayudar a la gente, o estar allí con Ulquiorra…

-Hn, si, miserable y mentiroso.-gruño el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo enarco las cejas, ¿a que venia esa actitud tan negativa?

-No todos son así.-murmuro suavemente.

El otro chico solo se alejo, contemplando su reflejo en el agua de la fuente; su propio reflejo acusándole.

-Si lo son.

No noto la presencia del otro chico justo detrás suyo hasta que le hablo.-Tú no eres así.

-¿Como lo sabes que no soy así?- pregunto con una desesperación que no sabía que tenía.

-Yo solo se, que eres la persona mas increíble que e conocido, con tobillos frágiles.- Ichigo respondió con una profunda sinceridad. Ulquiorra sentía que una sonrisa se formaba en su cara involuntariamente, eso era lo mas lindo que nadie le había dicho en años, y una calidez se expandió desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo. Le hacia sentir mas ligero que el aire, que todos sus problemas se desvanecían, que ya nada en el mundo podía preocuparle, mientras estuviera con Ichigo.

Retrocedió distraídamente, ¿en que momento Ichigo le había tomado las manos? Intentando recordar el preciso momento, sintió un piquete en la espalda. Se dio vuelta, molesto, encontrando una estatua de un cupido con una flecha de corazón apuntándole… espera, no, ¿que demonios?

-Ulquiorra.-Ichigo volvió a acercarse, jugando con su manos, nervioso por lo que estaba por decir.-Cuando estoy contigo, yo ya no me siento solo.

No sabia que esperar del otro chico, pero si no esperaba que se apartara, dando un suspiro triste. Paso por su lado, con la vista fija en el piso.-A veces es mejor estar solo.

-¿Por que?

-Si estas solo… nadie puede lastimarte.-Ulquiorra se dejo caer en el borde de la fuente, derrotado, sin esperanzas.

La mirada de Ichigo se ablando. Ulquiorra había sido herido en el pasado, ahora entendía a que venían las palabras de antes. Como desearía poder encontrar a la persona que le había engañado y "decirle" un par de cosas, pero en lugar de eso, se sentó junto al moreno, tomando sus manos de nuevo; el era mas importante ahora.-Ulquiorra…. yo nunca, jamás, te haría daño.

Esos tristes ojos verdes le miraron, aunque también le pareció ver algo de… ¿temor? ¿Temor de amar de nuevo?

–Ni yo quiero herirte… así que mejor… paremos esto… antes de… que… - a cada pausa, Ichigo se iba acercando más y mas, y Ulquiorra no podía ni quería apartarse: cerrando los ojos, ambos se rindieron a sus deseos.

Casi podían sentir el aliento del otro… solo unos milímetros más…

Una luz cegadora los cubrió, sorprendiéndolos. Se apartaron, cubriéndose de la luz. En el cielo, Grimmjow sobre Zangetsu los miraban, ambos bastante enojados, apuntándoles con una lámpara.

-¡Muy bien, el espectáculo termino! ¡Te busque por todos lados idiota!- grito Grimmjow a través de un megáfono. Zangetsu aterrizo dando resoplidos.

-Ya, esta bien, fue mi culpa ¿si?-el moreno se adelanto, plantándole cara al sátiro.

-Ya estas en mi lista de "Gente que son un dolor en mi trasero", y si no quieres que te promueva, mejor te largas de mi vista.-el pelizul desmonto. Zangetsu dio un resoplido en la cara del moreno; desde que había aparecido, Ichigo ya no le prestaba atención. Le miro con la cara mas fea que pudo poner, Ulquiorra solo le soplo a la vela de la lámpara. No era tan rudo sin la su lucecita, ¿verdad?

Un tiron del cuello de su traje saco a Ichigo de su ceguera. Grimmjow estaba que rechinaba los dientes.-Y tu cretino, nos vamos al estadio ahora, vas a entrenar hasta que te mueras, ¿entendido? ¡Ahora sube al caballo!

El sátiro le arrastro hacia Zangetsu, pero Ichigo se soltó de su agarre.-Bien, si, lo entendí, lo que digas… - se dirigió a Ulquiorra, que parecía un poco abochornado también.

-Perdona por meterte en problemas.-se rasco un brazo con pena.

-Esta bien, siempre esta enojado por todo igual.- tomando una rama de un árbol cercano, tomo una flor blanca. Con cariño, la puso en las manos del moreno. Ulquiorra miro la flor con ternura… hasta que sintió un par de labios besarle en la mejilla.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, sorprendidos. Un gesto tan simple, tan tonto, tan cursi, tan… bello.

Se llevo una mano a la mejilla, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Ichigo estaba en las nubes, no podía estar equivocado, esto que sentía por Ulquiorra definitivamente era amor. Embobado, camino de espaldas hacia donde probablemente estaba Zangetsu, pero es que no quería apartar sus ojos de Ulquiorra. Le pareció escuchar que Grimmjow gritaba algo, pero no podía oírlo por el ruido de su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

Tanteando a su espalda encontró el lomo del caballo. Zangetsu le subió de un salto, ya queriendo largarse. Embobado de amor, saludo a Ulquiorra mientra lo veía hacerse más y más pequeño a medida que se alejaban.

-¡Ey zopenco!-Grimmjow se agacho cuando una rama casi lo golpeo. Tomo la cabeza del pelirrojo, enderezándolo para el frente.-Mira para adelante o te puedes¡ARGH!-por haberse levantado, otra rama le golpeo en plena cara, arrojándolo de cabeza a una columna. El sátiro quedo fuera de combate apenas toco el suelo.

En el jardín, Ulquiorra estaba sentado en la fuente, mirando a la flor en sus manos, con una sonrisa tonta. Entonces parpadeo desconcertado, ¿que demonios estaba haciendo? Solo era una simple flor que el fortachón le había dado, no era razón para actuar como un bobo enamo-

Corto su pensamiento, dando un suspiro molesto.-¿Pero que esta pasándome? Es que no puedo entenderlo.

Se levanto caminado hasta la pequeña estatua de cupido de antes.- Si dieran premios por engaños y mentiras, seguro tendría todo un armario lleno.-Suspiro triste. Con su mano, giro la figura para otro lado. Continuo su camino en dirección contraria, mirando a la flor.-Nadie vale este sufrimiento. Ya viví esa historia, y ya se como termina.

Cerrando los ojos, tiro la flor a sus espaldas, y se sentó en una pequeña columna. Apoyo su cara en sus manos, pero en eso, la flor apareció delante de el. La observo un instante para mirar hacia arriba, encontrando una estatua de una chica pequeña de grandes ojos, sosteniendo la flor con una sonrisa.

-¿A quien crees que engañas? El es lo que tu mas quieres.-hablo la estatua. El moreno alzo una ceja, para nada impresionado. Desde que Aizen lo tenía como su esclavo, ya estaba familiarizado con los dioses mostrándose de esta manera con algunos humanos. Estas en especial le resultaban molestas.

Musas.

Ulquiorra se levanto, rechazando la flor de Rukia.-Si, claro. No insistas, no la quiero de vuelta.

-El es el cielo y la tierra para ti ¿y tratas de esconderlo? Podemos ver a través de ti, ¿sabes?- otra chica salio de atrás de la más pequeña. Esta de pelo más largo, Inoue.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza tercamente.- De ninguna manera, no lo diré.

-Suspiras y piensas en el, ¿porque seguir negándolo chico?-una tercera mujer mas grande apareció, Matsumoto.

Soltando un bufido, Ulquiorra les dio la espalda.-Es demasiado… cliche. No lo diré, no diré que estoy…- se interrumpió. No, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Decidido a dejar el tema y a las Musas atrás, camino por el gran jardín.

Vaya suerte la de el, solo encontraba puras estatuas de amantes abrazándose, y besándose. Se fijo en una de una pareja donde el hombre tenía a una chica en brazos. Suspiro de nuevo.-Ya aprendí mi lección. Se sentirá bien al principio… pero es mejor despertar de ese tonto sueño o al final terminaras con tu corazón en pedazos.

-Puedes seguir negando lo que sientes, pero a la larga no tiene ningún caso.-otra estatua al costado le hablo. Esta con una mirada mas firme, Hallibel.-Enfréntalo, te pego fuerte el amor.

Ulquiorra ensancho sus ojos, esas estatuas no dejaban de atormentarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, continuando su camino. Ignoro las estatuas de las parejas enamoradas, ¿quien demonios había decorado este maldito jardín de todas formas?

-No, no lo diré, de ninguna forma.

Se encontró frente a una pequeña pileta con un camino de piedras. Las salto una por una, pero la última se rompió bajo sus pies. Como pudo, se agarro de lo primero que alcanzo. Una mano de piedra estaba extendida frente a el. Incorporándose, descubrió que era una estatua de mármol de Ichigo, con su dulce y apuesta sonrisa tallada. Se apoyo en la figura, sonriendo tímidamente, por supuesto que Ichigo se vería bien en mármol.

-Ya no te resistas, ríndete, esa sonrisita dice que estas enamorado.-una quinta voz se hizo sonar, a lo lejos el pelinegro vio a las cuatro mujeres junto a otra más, de largo pelo alborotado, Nelliel. Las cinco mujeres sonreían divertidas.

Se aparto rápidamente de la estatua.-No voy a ser parte de este juego, no voy a decirlo.-Ulquiorra se tapo los oídos, no quería seguir escuchando mas esta tontería.

-¿Que no dirás? ¿Que prácticamente estas flotando en las nubes de amor?-murmuraron las cinco cuando Ulquiorra paso por su lado.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz, nunca lo diré!- al final, termino volviendo a la fuente del principio. Se sentó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando así que las Musas desaparecieran.

-No seas orgulloso, esta bien si estas enamorado.-susurro Rukia en su oído. El moreno se sobresalto, pero al voltearse, no encontró nada, solo la flor blanca que había tirado al principio.

Titubeando, la tomo. Olfateo el delicado perfume, y la imagen de Ichigo apareció en su mente. Sonrío. Quizás las Musas tenían razón, no podía seguir negándolo. Lentamente se dejo caer en el borde de la fuente. -Al menos en voz alta… no diré… que estoy enamorado…-susurro para si mismo, cerrando los ojos, dejando que ese calido sentimiento reinara en su mente.

Pero de pronto la estatua de la fuente empezó a temblar y romperse. Ulquiorra se levanto al instante asustado. De entre medio de los amantes, Aizen surgió en toda su macabra gloria.

-Ah, Ulqui, por fin solo.-Aizen sonrío, acomodándose mejor en su improvisado asiento.-Entonces, ¿cual es la debilidad del fortachón?

El moreno se levanto, sin esconder la furia que sentía hacia el dios.-Consíguete a otra basura que haga tu trabajo sucio, yo ya termine.

Aizen se mostró sorprendido por tal respuesta.-Creo que no te escuche bien, ¿podrías repetir tus palabras?

-Entonces lee mis labios: Yo. no. lo. Hare.-acentuando sus palabras, Ulquiorra le dio la espalda al dios. Que mal que eso no funcionara con Aizen, porque al instante se materializo delante de él.

-Oh, Ulquiorra, mi querido y dulce Ulquiorra. Creo que estas olvidando un muy pequeño, pequeñísimo pero importante detalle… ¡TU ME PERTENECES!

Aizen exploto en llamas que casi quemaron al mortal. Ulquiorra se asusto, esta era la primera vez que Aizen descargaba su ira hacia el.

En unos arbustos, no muy lejos, Grimmjow se incorporaba, con la cabeza adolorida por el golpe.-Aaagh… lo juro, ese idiota me las va a apagar, con intereses incluidos.-gruño, masajeándose la cabeza. En eso, le pareció escuchar a alguien gritando. Con cuidado, removió el arbusto para ver que era lo que pasaba. Ahogo una exclamación al ver a Ulquiorra junto con Aizen.

-Si yo te ordeno que cantes, tu dices en que tono, y si te digo que quiero la cabeza del fresita en una bandeja, tu dices…

-Con pimienta o con sal…-murmuro Ulquiorra con los dientes apretados, pero Grimmjow estaba muy lejos para escuchar el tono forzado en la voz del moreno.

El sátiro no pudo seguir escuchando, decidiendo abandonar el lugar antes de que lo descubrieran.-Siempre supe que ese tipo estaba tras algo…-entrecerró los ojos tristemente, pensado en que Ichigo no iba a tomar esto muy bien.-Le va a romper el corazón.

Y mientras el sátiro se marchaba, Aizen continuo hablando.- ¿Puedes escuchar eso Ulqui? Ese es el sonido de tu libertad, volando muy lejos de aquí, para siempre.-Aizen lanzo unos murciélagos de humo al rostro del moreno.

Ulquiorra tosió, esfumando a las alimañas. –No voy a ayudarte a lastimarlo.-contesto, cruzándose de brazos, que hiciera lo que quisiera con el, ya no le importaba.

Suspirando Aizen se paso una mano por el pelo.-Oh, por favor, el es, como tu dices, una basura, ¿porque te tomas tanto trabajo con el?

-El es diferente.-Ulquiorra volvió a caminar, ignorando a Aizen gruñir.-El es honesto, gentil, tierno, y nunca me haría daño.-su tono se suavizo al hablar de Ichigo, mirando hacia la flor en sus manos.

-Es solo un idiota mas.-escupió el dios, incapaz de entender la lógica del moreno.

-Además, su "bajeza", no puedes vencerlo. –Exclamo con su rostro iluminándose ante ese hecho. Acaricio la flor dulcemente.- Porque el no tiene ninguna debilidad. Es como un…

Se había volteado para ver la frustración en el dios, pero se detuvo al encontrar su rostro a centímetros del suyo, con una gran sonrisa malvada estampada en su boca.

-Yo creo que… las tiene Ulqui… - Aizen tomo la flor de las manos del moreno a la vez que tomo con fuerza su mentón con la otra mano.-Oh si, en verdad creo… que las tiene…

Con una llamarada, la flor se desvaneció en una estela de cenizas.

ººººº


End file.
